The Tournament of Games
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Not surprisingly, Mike and the other Howling Wolves are representing Cartoon Network School in an event for school known as The Tournament of Games where they compete against other schools such as Disney Academy, Nicktoons High, and even Lemon Brook Junior High. It sounds easy to win with the team, but not so easy once they face The Savage Coyotes who might actually win this match.
1. Chapter 1

At Cartoon Network School, the students were in the gym, sitting in the bleachers, talking to one another until their principal would come out.

"I wonder what the big announcement is this time?" June wondered. "Dress Code?"

"I hope they get better cafeteria food." Eddy commented.

"The BS Anti-Bullying Campaigns?" Cindy narrowed her eyes.

The others looked to her in shock.

"Well, it's true." Cindy defended.

"All right, everybody settle down, and let me explain of why you're all here," Skarr told the students as he soon came to address them. "I bet you're wondering why you're all here. Well, this year is going to be fun for us. Each city, even like Nicktropolis and Disneyville, and even we will pick a group of students to enter The Tournament of Games."

"The Tournament of Games?" Double D repeated, curiously.

"That's right, almost like the Olympics in a way with many activities." Skarr nodded.

"I have a question," Sarah spoke up as she raised her hand. "So, who are we competing against?"

"Let's see..." Skarr said, checking his list. "Nicktoons High, The Disneyville Academy, and, oh, yes, of course, Lemon Brook Junior High School."

"Lemon Brook?!" Kevin asked.

"Are you serious?!" Eddy added.

"We might die!" Cindy cried out.

"Oh, please, it's just another school, don't be so melodramatic." Skarr told the students.

"So, uh, how will this work then?" Kevin asked.

"By the end of lunch time; I will pick out a group of students, then next week, we will visit Disneyville for The Games." Skarr informed.

"Why bother?" Kevin scoffed. "Everyone knows you're just gonna pick Mike Mazinsky and her dorky friends!"

"Jealous that we're more famous than you, Shovelchin?" Eddy mocked.

"As if!" Kevin scoffed. "Who would like a dork like you?"

"At least my middle name isn't Mary!" Eddy glared.

"Dork!" Kevin glared back.

"Shovelchin!"

"Loser!"

"Box Head!"

"Skipper!"

"Why, you!" Eddy glared as he was soon going to his rival, but Trent and Justin grabbed a hold of him. "Oh, come on, let me go, I wanna wring his neck!"

"Save it for the Games, you two!" Skarr scolded. "We'll find out the results at lunch then."

Eddy and Kevin just growled at each other.

"I hope you get broken bones." Kevin threatened.

"I hope your bike gets run over by a semi truck." Eddy glared.

"I hope that blue-haired witch dumps you forever!" Kevin glared back.

"I hope that Becky bimbo gets rid of you!"

"I hope-"

"Shut up!" Jo glared in annoyance. "Both of you shut up, you're giving me a headache!"

"He started it!" Eddy and Kevin blamed in unison. "What? No, I didn't, you started it!"

"I don't care who started it..." Jo said softly before yelling. "BUT I WILL END IT WITH BOTH OF YOU SIX FEET UNDER IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"But-" Eddy and Kevin tried.

Jo grabbed Eddy and picked him up like a little kid then put him on the other side of her. "Stay, got it?!" she then demanded.

"Uh..." Eddy and Kevin shivered.

"Mike?" Eddy called.

"I'm not helping, you guys got yourselves into this mess, get yourselves out." Mike told them both.

"Don't even look to each other or even talk to each other." Jo told them.

"But Kevin-" Eddy tried to tell her.

"I don't care," Jo glared. "He's not worth it."

"I'm sorry they're bugging you." Mike said to Jo.

"It's fine," Jo replied. "As much as I'd like to kill Kevin, this isn't the time to do it."

"I know what you mean." Mike agreed.

* * *

Eventually, the students were dismissed, and they walked off, though Jo seemed more distant than usual.

"So, who do you think Skarr is going to pick?" June wondered.

"Probably us because we're awesome like that, right, Jo?" Eddy smirked.

"Whatever." Jo shrugged.

"What's with you today?" Eddy asked.

"It's none of your business." Jo said firmly.

"Whoa, take it easy there," Eddy told her. "I'm your friend, dude."

Jo soon walked off, not wanting to talk with anybody.

"What's her problem today?" Eddy asked the others.

"Maybe she got brainwashed by the aliens." Ed suggested.

Everyone, minus Dee Dee, just looked at him in deadpan.

"It's best to leave her alone," Justine advised. "If she wants to tell us, then it's her choice, not ours."

"Even you don't know?" Mike asked.

"I try not to get involved when she's like this no matter how worried I may seem." Justine nodded with a sigh.

"Good girl... I'm sure it's probably nothing major..." Mike told the others. "Come on, let's get going, guys."

Everyone soon got what they wanted/needed from their lockers before leaving the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skarr was on the phone with the principals of Nicktoons High, The Disney Academy, and Lemon Brook Junior High.

"I hope you losers are ready to cry, because my team is going to win." Skarr bragged.

 ** _"Oh, please, Reginald,"_** Prickly scoffed. " **I bet you don't even have a team."**

"Are you forgetting who you're dealing with?" Skarr smirked.

 ** _"Yeah..._ You _..."_ **Prickly replied.

 ** _"I bet you don't even have a team either, Pete."_** Wartz commented.

The secretaries/assistants of the school principals looked annoyed, thinking that they were behaving like children.

 ** _"You three are all morons, and you will never succeed,"_ **The principal of Lemon Brook Junior High scoffed. **_"But, we shall soon see who will win in the end."_**

"Yes, we will see about that, Principal William Rossford." Skarr scowled.

With that, the principals hung up.

At the Lemon Brook Junior High School, William looked at the window with an evil grin. "Those morons are a bunch of fools," he then grinned. "They will all know of and fear Lemon Brook."

* * *

The students of Lemon Brook looked very aggressive, especially the football team who often pulverized Cartoon Network School's team back when Ed became the mascot with Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah until Mike managed to save the day as the new football quarterback. They made Gumboot look like a good school. Even Kelsey and Leslie who had to go back to their old school after losing the Best Friend competition. They had a dart board with pictures of Katie and Sadie, and not to mention, every one apart of The Howling Wolves.

"I hate that group so much!" Kelsey sneered.

"I don't even get what makes them all so special," Leslie scoffed. "You'd think they were gods or something."

"Ah, there you are, girls." William said as he approached the two teenage girls.

"Principal Rossford, what are you doing here, sir?" Kelsey asked.

"I'd like to talk with you... Right now." William demanded.

Kelsey and Leslie looked nervous at first, but followed their principal into his office.

"What did we do, sir?" Leslie asked.

"It's what you're _going_ to do," William told them. "I'm entering you two, along with a certain group of students I picked to be entering The Tournament of Games."

"Both of us?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh, sure, why not?" William smirked. "You two are two of the most devious students I know in this school... We nearly won that football game last year until that lesbian with the pigtails won..." he then narrowed his eyes about last year's football game back when Mike was a girl and was dating Eddy before she soon realized that she liked girls and became more masculine.

"Who's the group who's going to be with us then?" Kelsey asked.

"Follow me." William told them.

Kelsey and Leslie then followed after the principal.

* * *

There was a group of students there which made the two girls gasp.

"They look like the group from Cartoon Network School." Kelsey commented.

"Well, they're not, okay?" William said to him before going up to a boy who was almost like Mike. "A very smart and athletic type: Nicholas Nikonov."

"Hello, ladies," Nicholas smirked. "It's an honor to be in the tournament with you."

"Likewise." Kelsey said.

"These boys," William introduced a group of three boys who almost looked like the Eds. "Ted, Theodore, and Teddy."

Leslie nodded to the three boys who all seemed to have the same name.

"A hardcore girl, August Yee," William introduced. "She says that she wishes to control magic and the magical world... Whatever that means."

"I will avenge Kai Yee." The girl bowed her head.

"Kelly Kendra, also known as Kiki Loftsky." William then gestured to a girl who almost looks like Dee Dee.

"What's up?" Kiki greeted.

"This is really freaky..." Leslie whispered to Kelsey.

Kelsey merely nodded in agreement. It was almost like when The Recess Gang met 98th Street School for the first time for a game of kickball. A shadow soon hovered over them, glaring at them angrily who almost looked like Jo.

"That's Alexis Melin," William then introduced. "Or as most people call her: Alex."

"You two witches got something to say?!" Alex glared.

"No, sir!" Kelsey and Leslie gulped.

Alex lightly growled and stepped back.

"And of course, who could forget the lovely and wonderful Clover O'Sullivan, the lovely and gorgeous twin sister of professional model: Cliff O'Sullivan?" William then showed an Irish girl who looked a little like Justine.

"Top of da mornin' to ya, laddies." Clover waved.

"And Cliff O'Sullivan himself." William then introduced the Irish girl's twin brother who looked almost like Justin.

Cliff nodded in silence.

"This is Derek Nicholson, and his sister, Andi." William introduced.

The two punks who almost look like Duncan and Abby cracked their knuckles which made Kelsey and Leslie gulp in fear.

"What do you think so far?" William asked the girls.

"Uhh..." Kelsey and Leslie blinked, not sure what to say right now.

"Answer!" Andi demanded.

"It's good!" Kelsey and Leslie spilled out. "Very good!"

"This is Brooklyn Spring, and Trevor McStevens." William then introduced.

The girl and the boy who almost looked like Brianna and Trent nodded to them.

"And who could forget folks like Day Saulteaux and Randy Brynn?" William then introduced, actually, two boys, who were like Sky and Sammy.

"Hello, ladies." Day flashed a wink to Kelsey and Leslie which made them blush a bit.

"And Brittany Peterson." William continued.

There was a punk girl who almost looked like Ashlyn.

"Can we go now?" Leslie asked.

"Sure, but first, you must get acquainted with your team: The Savage Coyotes." William told them.

"Right." Kelsey said.

William nodded and walked off as Kelsey pulled out a picture of the group.

"Who are they?" Brittany asked.

"Your target: The Howling Wolves." William told the students.

"They look like weaklings, especially the guy in the gray hoodie." Alex commented.

"I know you all can do it when our time comes." William said before putting the photo away for now.

"Oh, don't worry, sir; we will destroy those losers." Nicholas promised.

"And break every bone in their body." Andi added.

"I know you won't fail me, it's apart of the legacy that is Lemon Brook Junior High." William replied.

"Don't worry, sir, we will defeat them no matter what." Teddy nodded.

"Just give us the when to." Brooklyn added.

"Next week, we're going to Disneyville," William replied. "That's when you will defeat them, and use anything that means necessary."

Everyone nodded, and there was going to be heavy training involved. William had a rather sadistic grin for his students, almost like a crazed man as he looked excited.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cartoon Network School, Skarr was crying, hugging Mike's legs in the office.

" _Please_ , Mike, you and your friends have got to enter the tournament!" Skarr begged.

"Why is it _always_ us?" Mike asked. "Why don't you just give us a break and let someone else have a chance?"

"Well... I can't..." Skarr smiled nervously. "I sort of bet you guys in a Poker game."

"What?!" Mike asked.

"Hey, you're my best athletic students, I don't see what I have to lose." Skarr shrugged innocently.

"But what about Lightning?" Mike suggested. "Or Buttercup? Heck, even Wallabee Beatles. They're athletes too."

"It's too late, I already picked you guys." Skarr said.

"I don't see why you always have to pick us." Mike rolled her eyes.

"You guys are the best students I've ever had," Skarr begged. "Please, just do this just this once, please?"

"Just this one?" Mike deadpanned. "I've heard that one before, Principal Skarr."

"Fine, what do you want?" Skarr asked.

"What do I want?" Mike asked back.

"In exchange for you and your friends doing this for me, just name it, and it'll be yours." Skarr begged.

"Well, make sure that we can get better food in the cafeteria, first of all." Mike began.

"Very well, what else?" Skarr asked.

"Well, this is mostly a thing everyone agrees on except for maybe Mindy, but no school uniforms." Mike said.

"Very well, anything else?" Skarr asked.

"I'll have to ask the others." Mike shrugged.

Skarr and Mike then shook hands and the tomboy came out to see the others.

* * *

"Well, what'd he say?" Sky asked her cousin.

"Well, he's entered us in the Tournament, but we can have whatever want in exchange." Mike replied.

"So, we're going through with it?" Sky asked.

"We might as well..." Mike shrugged.

"Yaaaay!" Ed and Dee Dee cheered.

"Now I just wonder who will be entering from Nicktropolis and Disneyville?" Justine pondered.

"I actually don't know for sure." Mike shrugged.

"I guess we better get ready if we're gonna compete." Sky said.

"It's always about you, Mike, isn't it?" Lu asked.

"Come on, Lu, Mike is our friend." Og told his cousin.

"Don't you wanna be in the tournament?" Mike smirked to the island kids.

"Please," Lu rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna ruin my hair."

"That's too bad, because Manny is probably going to be there." Sky replied.

This made Lu gasp. "Manny Wanny?!"

"Is there any other Manny Rivera?" Mike teased the island girl.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me enter the tournament!" Lu begged. "Please, please, please?!"

"I dunno, it might not be for you..." Mike said. "You're not quite the athletic type, no offense, Lu."

"I could be your cheerleader, or I could be your manager, or even your head coach!" Lu begged.

"Well, you would make a good cheerleader like Little Suzy... Okay, but you better not make us mess up." Mike replied.

"I won't, Mike, just as long as I can help the team as charity for my princess career~" Lu smiled boastfully.

"Og, would you like to be our coach?" Mike offered.

"Yes, I would like that," Og smiled. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Mike smiled. "You're a good kid."

Sky smiled to all of Mike, Lu, and Og, appreciating their friendship, even after all these years.

"We better tell the others the news." Mike suggested.

"And after school, we'll start with the training." Og added.

"Good thinking." Mike nodded in agreement.

"Come on; we better tell the others." Sky said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Meanwhile at lunch time..._**

"We're going to be in the tournament?!" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, Skarr made a bet with the other principals," Mike replied. "Apparently we're the best athletes in school."

"Well, I am quite great in Gym Class if I do say so myself." Eddy smirked boastfully.

"But why us?" Justine asked.

"Hello? We're the best group in school," Duncan said to her. "What do you think people like us for?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know the answer, Duncan!" Ed raised his hand. "I know! I know!"

Duncan looked in deadpan. Ed smiled and waved his hand like an innocent child.

"You might as well humor him." Abby told her brother.

"Fine... Why, Ed?" Duncan gave in.

"Because we're awesome." Ed smiled.

"You're right." Duncan said.

"Do I get a cookie now?" Ed asked.

"What the heck?" Duncan shrugged and gave Ed an oatmeal cookie.

"Yum, yum, yum!" Ed beamed and ate his cookie while the others rolled their eyes slightly.

"A School Tournament... I just hope I do well since I'm more of a bookworm than an athlete..." Double D said to the others.

"Well, we're going to be training after school, and Og is going to be our head coach." Mike informed.

"Og?!" Jo asked before laughing.

"And what is so funny?" Mike demanded.

"What does that kid know about sports?" Jo asked. "All he does is invent all day either in the Science Lab or that shack by his house."

"I taught him and Lu how to play sports." Mike defended.

"It's not that funny, Jo." Justine told her girlfriend.

"Uh, sorry, Babe." Jo said as she soon stopped laughing then.

Duncan and Eddy couldn't help but snicker at Jo getting in trouble by her own girlfriend. Jo just glared at them which made both of them to stop laughing.

"You guys mind if I join the team?" A voice asked.

Everyone then turned to see a certain cowgirl.

"Jade!" Dee Dee beamed to her cousin.

"Um, sure, Jade, any reason why?" Mike smiled.

"Well, according to the ToonFace page for the school's competition with students, there's a girl on one side named Annabelle Turlington, and I'd like to show her a thing or two." Jade replied.

The others looked blank as they didn't know who Annabelle Turlington is.

"She was one of my rivals back home in Texas, especially with her spoiled dog she named Tiffany." Jade explained.

"Ohhh..." The others said, now understanding.

"We'd be happy to have you on the team, Jade." Mike accepted.

"Yay!" Dee Dee beamed as she hugged her older cousin.

"Thank ya, Mike," Jade nodded. "I swear, that girl's worse than that Timmy kid and schoolteacher that Granddaddy Tex had to deal with in the fourth grade during his outlaw days before he retired."

"We'll be starting right after school, and Og will be our head coach and helping us out." Mike told the cowgirl.

Justin was soon heard snickering.

"What's so funny, Justin?" Justine asked her twin brother.

"I didn't say anything." Justin said innocently.

"You're laughing at Og too!" Justine pouted. "Why are you guys being mean to him? He's a very smart kid!"

"I wasn't laughing at him; I was laughing at Ed." Justin defended.

"Oh, really?" Justine replied.

"Yeah." Justin said.

"And why were you laughing at Ed?" Justine asked.

"Uhh... He did a stupid thing?" Justin replied.

Justine just narrowed her eyes and punched her twin brother in the arm. "It's not nice to laugh at Og." she then scolded.

"Why don't you guys just trust me in letting Og be our coach?" Mike asked. "Don't let the nose ring fool you, he's actually an amazing little dude."

"Indeed, he's a great inventor and very smart." Double D agreed.

"So, all we have to do is get stronger than ever, and then beat those chumps," Jo said. "And they will know not to mess with us."

"I don't know if we'll get stronger than we already are, but it'll be a start," Mike nodded to Jo. "Cindy said she would also video chat us all for support later on."

"Where is she again?" Eddy asked.

"She's visiting the UK this week." Mike replied.

"Oh, no wonder she's been gone for a couple of days then." Eddy commented.

"She'll be back," Mike said. "Anyway, I guess we'll start training around tomorrow?"

The others then nodded in agreement with that.

"Great." Mike nodded back to them.

"I hope that we'll win." Duncan hoped.

"Oh, we're gonna win, I know it." Jo insisted.

"See what I mean?" Kevin complained. "It's always about you guys all the time; it's like you're the main stars."

"Of course we are," Dee Dee smiled. "We're the main characters in this series!"

"Heh, I hope you lose, then nobody will respect you." Kevin laughed and then walked away.

"Any chance that we can burn him?" Eddy asked.

"No, Eddy," Mike told him before looking to the others. "But remember you guys, we will start training tomorrow."

"Right." The group agreed.

* * *

 ** _Soon enough, after school..._**

It was almost dinner time, and Mike was finishing up some homework, and soon answered her cell phone. "Hello? Oh, hey, Lil!"

 _ **"Hey, Mike,"**_ Lil smiled. **_"If you're busy I'm sorry, I just wanted to hear your voice."_**

"That's okay," Mike smiled back. "What's up?"

 ** _"Well, I gotta enter this tournament of games that Principal Wartz told us all about."_ **Lil replied.

"That's crazy." Mike said.

 ** _"I know, he could've at least asked first."_** Lil replied.

"No, I mean Skarr did the same thing to me before lunch." Mike told her girlfriend.

 ** _"No way, really?"_** Lil asked.

"Yeah, because according to him, we're the best athletes in school." Mike replied.

 ** _"That's what Wartz said about us."_ **Lil replied.

"So, who do you have on your team then?" Mike asked.

 ** _"Me, Phil, Tommy, Dil, Kimi, Buddy, Susie, Arnold, Gerald, Otto, Twister, Sam, Reggie, Danny, Jenny, Manny, Frida, heck, even Paulina too."_ **Lil replied.

"Paulina?" Mike asked. "Heh, not bad of a team."

 **"I take it your usual group will be competing?"** Lil asked as she filed her nails.

"Yeah, but only Cindy won't be able to compete," Mike said. "Lu will be our cheerleader, and Og is going to be our head coach."

 ** _"Same here, Courtney and Rhonda are our cheerleaders, and Angelica and Chuckie will be our coaches."_** Lil replied.

" _Chuckie_ as a coach, huh?" Mike replied. "Sounds interesting."

 ** _"I'll say,"_ **Lil nodded. ** _"Especially when he was younger and was afraid of the guy on the oatmeal box. You'd think he'd be scared of Reptar or something like when we were kids."_**

"People change a lot," Mike replied. "Just look at Cindy, she's changed a lot since she first moved here."

 ** _"I know, it's just strange to think about sometimes..._** " Lil replied. **_"You should come over to play basketball sometimes, we have a pretty good Nicktoons team."_**

"Only if you come over for Bean Bag Tag." Mike smirked.

 ** _"Definitely,"_** Lil smirked back. **_"I hope you guys get ready to lose to us."_**

"Oh, please," Mike teased. "I could run circles around your team, even Jenny, even if she is a robot."

 ** _"I bet you won't even beat Danny, and he's a ghost."_** Lil teased back.

"I'll have Jo beat him," Mike smirked. "She's a demon."

* * *

Phil was about to go and tease Lil.

"Teasing your sister?" Betty smirked.

"Uh, well, I..." Phil said nervously.

"When are you gonna leave her alone?" Betty asked. "You don't see her interrupting you and Courtney, now do ya? You two are just like me and Freddie when we were kids."

"How did you know?" Phil asked his mother.

"You're forgetting that I have super-hearing." Betty reminded.

"I guess..." Phil smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Mom, we're siblings, it's what we do, we give each other heck, but we love each other deep down, you should know."

"Yeah, I'm glad that you two look out for each other," Betty smiled. "I'm proud of you, Phil."

"Thanks, Mom." Phil smiled back.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at Skarr's place..._**

Skarr, Wartz, and Prickly were all discussing the tournament.

"My students are Phil and Lil DeVille, Tommy and Dil Pickles, Kimi Finster, Buddy Gunderson, Susie Carmichael, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Otto Rocket, Maurice Rodriguez, Sam Dullard, Reggie Rocket, Danny Fenton, Jenny Wakeman, Manny Rivera, Frida Suarez, and Paulina Sanchez," Wartz replied. "Also, I believe they've asked for help from Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, and Courtney Gripling."

"Oh, please, George, they won't even win, not with my team." Prickly scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, Pete?" Wartz replied. "Then who's on your team then?"

"Yeah, let's hear about this 'super amazing team of students' you keep bragging about." Skarr added.

"Fine..." Prickly rolled his eyes. "My students are TJ Dettwieler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Penny Proud, Zack Martin, Dijonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulvardez, and Sticky Webb. They are also getting help from Lilo Pelekai, Miley Stewart, Cody Martin, and Raven Baxter."

"Isn't Raven Baxter a troublemaker?" Skarr smirked.

"Yes, she always tries to stop a problem, almost like she knows it's coming from the future." Prickly commented, not knowing that Raven was actually a psychic which was only known by her family and close friends.

Skarr and Wartz gasped to that.

"How do you like that?" Prickly smirked.

"Well, no matter, my team of students with Mike Mazinsky in charge will wipe the floor with all of you." Skarr bragged immaturely.

"Oh, really?" Prickly asked. "Then tell us who you have."

"Very well," Skarr smirked. "My team is Mike Mazinsky, Juniper Lee, Dee Dee Tartovosky, Ed Hill, Eddward Vincent, Eddy Sampson, Jo Elliot, Justin and Justine Reid, Duncan and Abby Nelson, Sky Podemski, Sammy McAuley, Trent McCord, Brianna Smith, Ashlyn Pitstop, and Jade Summers. They are going to be helped by Lu and Og, along with Nazz von Bartonschmeer, Zach and Joanna Bell."

"Of course you do." Wartz said like it was predictable.

"Well, what'd you think?" Skarr replied. "They are the best group in my school."

"Oh, it's fine, just that you use those same students all the time." Prickly told Skarr.

"Ah, you're just jealous that they go to my school and not yours." Skarr scoffed.

"Who said that I was jealous?" Prickly glared.

"You sound like it, besides, you use that TJ boy and his friends more than one time!" Skarr retorted.

And so, the three school principals had a childish argument after their students went home early to practice for the tournament coming up between the various other schools, unknowing that the Lemon Brook team had the plans of their own.

* * *

Mike decided to relax by watching an Action Guy movie called The Journey for Harmony like Superman's movie, The Quest for Peace, but then it was interrupted by a phone ring, and Mike decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Mike answered.

 ** _"Mike, I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but it's an emergency."_ **Nazz's voice told her.

"What's wrong?!" Mike gasped.

 ** _"It's Meg, she's in the hospital."_ **Nazz replied.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

 ** _"Yes, we're all over there."_** Nazz nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right over there in a few minutes." Mike said before hanging up.

Jen and Jamie weren't home. Jen was at the Mall with her friends and Jamie was hanging out with Coop and Kiva. Mike wrote a quick note and put it on the fridge, and then rushed out of her home to go see what was going on with Meg.


	3. Chapter 3

Cindy was there, but on a laptop screen using a webcam since she was out of the country for a little while.

Mike went inside of the hospital and saw the others there as well. "What did they say?" she then asked about Meg.

"They haven't said anything yet." June replied.

 ** _"We've been waiting for a while..."_ **Cindy said before yawning. ** _"Sorry... Time difference..."_**

"How's England, Cin?" Mike asked.

 ** _"Oh, it's pretty nice,"_ **Cindy smiled. **_"I'm just glad my sister was able to invite me over. Oh, by the way, I heard about you guys going to be in The Tournament of Games, and I wish you guys good luck; I'm rooting for ya."_**

"It's not the same without ya, but we're glad you're having fun down there." Mike smiled.

 ** _"Thanks, Mike, I'm a little worried about Meg though,"_ **Cindy said. ** _"She said I'm the sister she never had."_**

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" Mike asked the others.

"I was coming out of the cafe and I heard screaming from Nazz and I ran over there to see what was going on and I saw Meg on the ground." Sky explained.

"I hope that she's okay." Justine hoped.

A young lady came out with her father.

"Dr. Gregory and Rochelle House." Mike recognized the father and daughter pair.

"Are you guys friends of Megan Griffin?" Rochelle asked.

"Yes, we are," Mike nodded. "How's she doing?"

"A lot better now, but she needs to rest, you can come inside and see her now." Rochelle said.

* * *

Everyone soon came into Meg's room where she was lying down.

"I feel like Drew Barrymore in Santa Clarita Diet..." Meg said softly as she was waking up now.

"So, uh, what's wrong with her?" Mike asked Dr. House and his daughter.

"Well, my fine ginger friend, she's had a concussion and a few broken ribs and some bruises," Dr. House informed. "It must've been magic or something, because her ribs are healed up, and bruises are somehow slightly gone, but we'll need her to stay in for another day."

"So, she just basically healed herself?" Sammy asked.

"In a way, yes," Dr. House replied. "She needs to rest, but whatever happened seems almost like a miracle."

"You guys can see her, but not too long," Rochelle added. "She needs to rest."

Rochelle and Dr. House then left the room so that the guests could visit their friend.

* * *

The others looked to the doctors and then looked back to Meg.

"Hey, it's the Megster..." Sky smiled softly.

"Heh, very funny, but only Jen can call me that." Meg smirked.

"How are ya feeling, champ?" Jo asked.

"Sore, I'm glad you guys came." Meg smiled softly.

"Well, of course we did," Double D said. "You feeling okay?"

"Fine, I think my powers healed me somehow." Meg replied.

"How did this happen?" Trent asked.

"I decided to take a walk, not wanting to deal with my dad's idiocy, but I heard something in the alley, and I didn't know what it was until I was ambushed by a group of people," Meg explained. "I tried to fight them all off, but there were too many."

"Who did it?" Jo glared, instantly looking ready to fight. "They're dead."

"It was weird..." Meg said. "They kinda looked like you guys... I think the only difference was that their leader was an actual boy and not a girl."

"Hmm... That is weird..." Mike commented. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, there were two girls on the side, watching and grinning," Meg stated. "I think their names are Kelsey and Leslie."

"WHAT?!" Jo snapped.

"Jo, please, not so loud..." Meg groaned slightly.

"Oh, my bad..." Jo said to her. "Kelsey Rutherford and Leslie Davenport?"

"I'm not sure, but those were their names..." Meg said. "Kinda made me think of evil versions of Katie Uratu and Sadie Lipson, except, no 'eeeeee'."

"Are they still here?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I believe so." Meg shrugged.

Jo soon left without another word.

"Jo, don't-" Mike tried to stop her, but sighed. "Oh, what's the use? Like she's gonna listen to me."

"Should we stop her?" Double D asked.

"Might as well," Mike replied. "Besides, we can leave Cindy so that she and Meg can talk to each other."

"Oh, Mike... I almost forgot." Meg said before handing a note to Mike.

"What's this?" Mike asked as she took the note.

"What does it say?" Justin asked.

"It says _'Watch your backs, Howling Wolves, because we're going to destroy you and the people you care about, so I'd be careful if I were you, signed - The Savage Coyotes'_." Mike read aloud.

"The Savage Coyotes?" Eddy repeated, curiously.

"That's what it says," Mike said. "Man, what a gruesome name, then again, what can I expect from those sourpusses down at Lemon Brook?"

"I'd be careful if I were you guys." Meg advised.

"Thanks, Meg, here, Cindy, do you wanna talk to Meg?" Mike nodded before looking to the screen.

"I sure do, Mike." Cindy smiled.

Mike moved the laptop and put it on Meg's lap so that Meg and Cindy could talk.

"Hey, Cindy... You're in England...?" Meg asked.

 ** _"Yeah, my sister invited me over."_ **Cindy smiled.

"We better get going," Mike suggested. "Take care, Meg."

"See you, guys." Meg smiled.

 ** _"Good luck with the competition."_ **Cindy added.

The others waved and then left Meg to rest and catch up with Cindy.

"We gotta stop Jo before she gets herself hurt." Mike told the others.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, at Pop's Diner..._**

Kelsey and Leslie were seen and clinked their root beers together.

"That loser thought that she could stop them." Kelsey smirked.

"I know," Leslie smirked back. "Now they will know not to mess with us."

The two soon drank their root beers. Jo soon slammed the doors open and looked around for Kelsey and Leslie. She then growled and looked over to the duo before going over there.

"Uh-oh." Kelsey muttered.

"Check, please!" Leslie called.

"Can I talk with you two?" Jo glared to Kelsey and Leslie.

"Oh, how can we help you?" Leslie asked.

"You know what you did." Jo glared.

"Do we?" Kelsey asked, acting innocent.

"Don't play stupid, you hurt a friend of mine: Meg Griffin." Jo glared at the girls.

"Meg... Meg... Meg..." Kelsey paused in thought. "Do we know any Meg, Leslie?"

"No, we don't, Kelsey." Leslie replied.

"Oh, cut the crap, you know what I'm talking about," Jo glared. "Especially when you came in town for The Squealing Twins about being better best friends."

"Hey, if you've got a problem with us, you can always talk to Alex." Leslie said.

"Alex?" Jo wondered.

Kelsey soon whistled for the girl. A certain tough girl soon came inside.

"This is Alex, have fun, and try not to get too much blood when she beats you." Leslie smirked.

"Oh, you think you're tougher than me?" Jo scoffed to Alex. "Let's take this outside then."

Alex then cracked her knuckles and her neck, looking ready. "Bring it." she then growled to the jockette.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking your neck and every bone in your body." Jo glared.

Alex just smirked and grabbed the jockette before throwing her out the window.

"Oh, you just did not!" Jo glared.

Alex smirked as she came out and stood over Jo. Kelsey and Leslie smirked as they continued to enjoy their root beers.

* * *

The others were making their way over after visiting the hospital.

"Ooh, look, there's two Jo's." Ed told everyone.

"What?" Mike asked out of confusion.

Ed pointed over.

"Ed, there are not two Jo's, that's just someone else thinking they can beat Jo when they are sadly mistaken." Mike shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly.

"We better stop them before they kill each other." June suggested.

"Good idea." Mike agreed.

The group was going over to stop their fight, but they were blocked from familar group which made the others gasp.

"What the?!" Duncan yelped.

"No way!" Eddy glared.

"Who _are_ you people?" Mike demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know, loser?" Andi huffed.

"Rude, much?" Mike rolled her eyes before grabbing Andi and pushed her against the wall, lifting her off the ground, but not by much.

"Feisty, much?" Andi smirked. "Don't get your panties in a wad, Red."

"Calm yourself, Andi," Nicholas coaxed. "It's nice to pick up fights from our competition."

"Just who are you people?" Mike demanded.

"We're The Savage Coyotes." Clover said, firmly in her thick Irish accent.

" **YOU'RE THE ONES WHO HURT MEG, AREN'T YOU?!** " Justine screeched.

"What's it to ye, beautiful?" Cliff replied.

"Answer me!" Justine glared with her beady red eyes. "I know you guys had something to do with it!"

"Ah, don't be so hard on me brother, ye might break a nail." Clover mocked.

"I'll deal with you in a second!" Justine then glared to the Irish girl.

Clover just giggled rather darkly. Of course, this resulted in a huge commotion between The Howling Wolves and The Savage Coyotes. Somehow, possibly from evilness, but the Coyotes so far seemed stronger than the Wolves, even Alex could beat Jo someway, which made the rival team laugh and leave which would not be good by the time of The School Tournament.

* * *

"You better walk away!" Abby glared. "I'm going to give you guys a nice can of whoop ass!"

Andi just gave her counterpart the middle finger.

"What's up with those guys?" Mike groaned.

"I dunno, but that Kiki girl made me feel like an idiot!" Dee Dee complained.

"And that Alex girl made me feel weak!" Jo added. "I hate being weak!"

"I'm sure we're just a little out of practice, don't worry, you guys, we'll start training first thing tomorrow." Mike told her friends.

"We better as hard we can, because nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it." Justine glared.

"We can win this thing, I know we can, and nobody's gonna stop us, especially those Lemon Brook Losers." June said in determination.

"What are we going to do?" Eddy asked. "What if they strike another friend of ours and we're not there, like Marie? May? Heck, even Zan and Jayna!"

"Eddy, calm down, everything is going to be fine." Double D told his friend.

"Double D is right, just relax." Mike added.

"No, it's not fine," Eddy said. "Meg is in the hospital because of them; I don't want anybody that I care about to get hurt."

"I know, but we're gonna win, we all know it." June told Eddy.

"But what if we can't?" Eddy asked. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"We always win." June said.

"But what if we don't?!" Eddy defended. "These guys might actually beat us. Don't you guys remember that Bugs vs Daffy thing and Daffy actually won for a change?"

Everyone just looked at each other as they remembered that.

"Those guys might actually be stronger than we are!" Eddy continued.

"Eddy, they just caught us off-guard..." Mike told Eddy.

"Why don't you just admit you're nervous?" Eddy asked.

Mike just sighed at him, not wanting to give up, but everyone else actually started to believe Eddy. "Guys, we can't give up," she then finally said. "We have to do this; not just for our school, but for our people that we care about. They will pay for hurting Meg; do you want them to beat us?"

"No." The others said.

"We're not gonna lose, okay?" Mike told them. "They just surprised us this time around, but tomorrow, we start training. All right?"

The others mumbled slightly.

"I said ALL RIGHT?!" Mike repeated sharply.

"Right, Mike!" Everyone else then spoke up.

"Good, we'll start training at 9:00 AM," Mike replied. "Some of you guys wear something different than you are now."

The others nodded and walked off as Mike turned and glared at their evil counterparts who were far away from them.

"You're going to pay," The tomboy leader promised darkly. "You will know not to mess with The Howling Wolves."

Everyone soon went home as quickly as possible while The Savage Coyotes had dark grins and smirks against The Howling Wolves.

* * *

"I'm so glad that Principal Rossford picked them." Kelsey smirked.

"Here, here." Leslie smirked back as she high-fived her best friend.

"You guys are amazing," Kelsey said to their team. "We got this in the bag."

"Yeah, and nobody can stop us!" Nicholas added. "And then, once we take care of that, we will take over all the schools, and then everyone will bow down to us!"

The Savage Coyotes then all laughed evilly.

A blonde cowgirl smirked as she stood in the background, further away from her team before looking up into the sky. "I'm gonna make you proud, Aunt Sue, just you watch." she then quietly prayed, removing her brown hat as a sign of respect.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the group then came together for practice. Well, two of them were missing.

"Where in the hell are Justin and Justine?" Abby groaned.

"Be patient, will ya?" June's voice asked.

Everyone looked over and yelped out since June did not have a pleasant morning face and looked kind of scary.

"Oh, my God!" Eddy gasped. "You look like you wanna kill someone!"

"I'm not a morning person." June said before brushing her hair down.

The twins then came to the group wearing something different. Justin wore his original attire, but he wore brown boots and had a black jacket and sunglasses on. Justine had a purple long-sleeved midriff top with Black Capri's, and black boots along with sunglasses, and her hair was in a ponytail instead of a braid.

"About time you guys," Eddy told them. "This ain't no fashion show."

"What's with the outfits?" June asked the twins as she continued to brush her hair.

"We don't want to ruin our usual outfits, especially for this training." Justine replied.

"Well, you look really hot." Duncan commented.

"Thank you, Duncan." Justine replied softly.

Mike soon came over with Lu and Og to begin training this weekend. "Okay, guys, I hope you're ready." She then said to the rest of her friends.

"We are, just remember, no holding back," Jo replied. "Make this training as hard as you can."

"All right." Mike had a rather dark smirk.

This made the others nervous, but it was time.

"Go team, go, win, fight, win, yeah!" Lu cheered as she danced around with pom-poms in a sweater and a skirt.

Lancelot flopped on his stomach as he had his own pom-poms. Og nodded and blew his whistle as it was time for training. The Howling Wolves then all got ready to begin their training. There was a lot of climbing, jumping, exercise, and a lot of training that would make athletes have a field day.

"This reminds me of the time Chef took over for Chris on Total Drama Island for an episode." Duncan said as he grunted slightly.

"And you got in trouble that day," Abby replied. "Luckily you didn't get eliminated, but Courtney did."

"Less talking, more practice." Og told Duncan and Abby.

Jo looked up and stopped for a minute as she watched Justine training and she was doing some acrobatics.

"Uh, Jo?" Sky asked.

"I'm busy!" Jo snapped.

"Less gawking, more practice." Sky scolded.

"Isn't she amazing?" Jo swooned about Justine.

"Sure, she's amazing, but focus, you wanna win, don't you?" Sky told the jockette.

"I don't interrupt you when you look at Samey, do I?" Jo glared slightly as she was interrupted from what she was enjoying.

"It's _Sammy_!" Sky corrected.

"Defensive much?" Jo tried to tease.

"Jo, you know her name is Sammy, so please focus, unless you wanna get your butt kicked by that Alex kid again." Sky glared.

"Oh, I just wanna kill that Alex nobody," Jo scowled. "Nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it."

Sky nodded and then went back to help Sammy out, though the blonde girl was pretty good on her own, having cheerleading experience after all.

* * *

"Come on, Sockhead, you can do this!" Eddy coached.

"Can't hold out much longer!" Double D grunted and struggled.

"Double D, you can do it, I know you can!" June told him. "You gotta believe in yourself!"

"Oh, that's easy for you to say, June, you've been trained since you were eight." Double D said to his girlfriend.

"Do you want those Ted boys to think that they're better than the Eds?" Eddy asked.

"No..." Double D sighed.

"So get to work!" Eddy told Double D. "You don't hear Ed having any trouble, do you?"

"I'm a mountain goat!" Ed laughed as he was climbing like a goat.

Double D just sighed softly and continued to climb as hard as he possibly could. Dee Dee was punching a bag, pretending it was Mee Mee and Lee Lee for all those years they weren't good friends to her when she got accepted into Dance School. Mike and Og nodded to the ballerina and covered their ears before ducking down as a sound wave hit the trees and knocking them over.

"Sorry, guys." Trent said.

" **WHAT?!** " Lu cried out.

"Lu, calm down," Mike told her. "It's just Trent and his guitar."

"Well, next time he should warn us." Lu replied.

"Hey, I tried." Trent shrugged as he held his guitar.

"You never did tell us where that guitar came from." Eddy said to Trent.

"Well, where else?" Trent chuckled. "It was a gift from family."

"It's no ordinary guitar, Eddy, it contains musical abilities for the user such as soundbending and musicbending," Double D educated. "People like Ember McClain, Trent here, and Sartana of the Dead have guitars like this."

"Who gave it to you?" Eddy asked.

"A friend of my mom's," Trent said. "He said it would be very important to me someday, and he even taught me how to play it, and when I got a little older, he taught me the Element of Music."

"Intriguing..." Og said as he wrote this down in a notebook.

"Og said something, it must be a clue." Eddy said.

"Oh, Eddy, don't start." Mike face-palmed.

"He gave me lessons when I was about 10-years-old," Trent said. "Then when I turned 16 before going into Total Drama Island, he told me that someday, I would have to use these powers for the greater good. I didn't understand what he meant until I practiced one night, and soon, the sound waves came, and I became a musicbender. I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but the man came to me again later on and wished me a lot of luck, but, he didn't come back after that. It's like he was a legend or something."

"Wow..." Everyone else said.

"That's such an amazing story." Brianna commented.

"It was pretty impressive," Trent replied. "Sometimes I feel like that Pokemon: Meloetta."

"Meloetta?" June asked.

"Meloetta is a Psychic Pokemon who is best known as the Melody Pokemon," Og informed. "It's sometimes known as The God of the Element of Music."

"He's right." Double D nodded.

"Sometimes, I do see Meloetta in my dreams." Trent added.

"Well, let's hope it gives us an advantage against those coyotes." Mike said, slamming her fist into her open hand.

"Yeah, they don't know what hit 'em." Ashlyn added.

"You think that they might have powers like us?" Dee Dee wondered.

"Oh... Uh... I didn't think about that..." Mike said, a little nervously.

"Who cares?" Jo scoffed.

"I do!" Double D yelped.

Mike held her head as she walked off a little. "Ten minute break." she told the others.

Everyone looked to each other before looking back at Mike.

* * *

"I didn't consider them having powers... What if they do and they're better than us?" Mike asked herself as she began to doubt herself as a leader. "Could they be stronger than us? Could they beat us?"

"Mike seems distant now." Dee Dee whispered loudly.

"Ya think?" June replied.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to her?" Justin suggested.

"I'll talk to her, she's my cousin after all," Sky decided. "Maybe I can help."

The others allowed Sky to go.

"Mike?" Sky called as she came after her younger cousin.

"I'm starting to have doubts." Mike frowned.

"About what?" Sky asked.

"About being the leader of this group." Mike replied.

"Mike, don't say that." Sky said.

"It's not easy, ya know, keeping people from killing each other and taking shots..." Mike told her cousin. "I mean, how did my dad deal with this all the time when he was a kid?"

"Well, nobody could be a better leader than you," Sky said to her. "Not even I could be a good leader like you."

"I want to protect you guys, and make sure you don't get hurt, but look at what happened to Meg." Mike frowned.

"There was no way you could've known about that, we all had a big day at school, so we were pretty exhausted until we came over." Sky told her cousin.

"We haven't thought about them also having powers," Mike continued. "They could be stronger than us!"

"Again, there was no way you could've known." Sky replied.

"Could they be stronger than us?" Mike wondered.

"No way, we have to be stronger than them," Sky said. "We just have to train harder with our powers and our fighting skills. We need you, Mike, we can't make it without you."

"I guess so..." Mike said. "We need to be faster, stronger, and better than them."

"We don't have a lot of time, so we gotta put our best foot forward." Sky advised.

"Wow, thanks, Sky." Mike smiled to her cousin.

"No problem, we're cousins," Sky smiled back. "We gotta look out for each other."

Mike nodded and hugged her older cousin. Sky smiled as she hugged Mike back.

"Ready to get back to training?" Sky then asked.

"Yes." Mike nodded.

"Come on then." Sky said.

Mike nodded and followed her cousin back before taking a deep breath.

"Is everything okay?" Double D asked the werewolf cousins.

"Yes, I'm fine," Mike nodded. "I just want you guys to know that we will be training harder with our powers and our fighting skills, we need to work on them as well."

"Right." Everyone else agreed.

"We've got a long way to go." Mike told the others.

"We're ready, Mike; just give us the signal." Duncan replied.

Mike nodded and then the group was training their butts off so they could beat The Savage Coyotes.

* * *

The training lasted all day and when it was sunset, everyone looked very exhausted.

"Good job, you guys," Og said. "We can continue this tomorrow."

"That wasn't so bad," Justine commented. "I feel a little bit stronger."

"Who wants to get something to eat?" Mike offered.

Everyone nodded and decided to get something to eat.

"Can we stay inside though?" Lu asked. "I think you guys should hang out with a movie and maybe some pizza."

"I'm game, but whose house do we stay at?" Eddy replied.

"We could stay at my place," Sammy suggested. "Amy is gone because she's staying at Heather's house."

* * *

Everyone soon came to the McAuley house.

"Wow, this house is bigger than I thought." Eddy said.

"It's not Aunt Carol's place, but it's pretty good for what it is," Sammy nodded. "Mom, I'm home, and I brought my friends to come over."

"Oh, good," Kara smiled. "I'm happy to see all of Sammy's friends over here."

"Can we order pizza?" Sammy smiled back.

"Sure, dear, let me order it for you." Kara nodded.

"You're the best, Mrs. Mac." Mike smiled to Kara.

"All right, everyone tell me what kind of pizza you want." Kara told the others.

Everyone told the retired Supergirl what they wanted and she wrote it down. Everyone soon relaxed in the living room.

"Hm... Anything good on TV?" Sammy wondered as she took the remote and flipped through the TV to find something for them to watch.

"Everyone knows the best shows are on Netflix." Ed smiled.

"Luckily we have a Smart TV so we can watch Netflix." Sammy smiled back to him.

"I heard about this one show called Santa Clarita Diet," Mike said to Sammy. "Drew Barrymore becomes a zombie."

"Looks pretty good from what I've heard." June commented.

Sammy clicked on the show and watched it as they were eating their pizzas. After a while, they fell asleep as the TV was still on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jayna was walking home since Zan was out on the date with Paulina.

"It's getting late," Jayna pouted as she was alone in the dark. "I don't want to bug Justin since he's training."

"Ye look lost, darlin'." Cliff's voice said to the female Wonder Twin.

Jayna looked over. Cliff gave a dazzling smile.

"Who are you?" Jayna asked.

"I'm Cliff O'Sullivan, surely ye've heard of me." The Irish teen smirked.

"No, now get lost." Jayna glared.

"Oh, is that any way to treat a new friend?" Cliff asked.

"You're not my friend; I don't even know you, so if you don't mind, I'm going home." Jayna tried to ignore him.

"Allow me to take ye there." Cliff smirked as he grabbed Jayna's arm.

"Get off of me!" Jayna glared and shoved him off in disgust and anger.

"Feisty, I like that." Cliff chuckled.

"Let go, get off of me!" Jayna demanded. "I have a boyfriend!"

"Ye can always have a new one." Cliff said.

"I said... **GO AWAY!** " Jayna roared, her eyes seemed to glow in anger towards the Irish boy.

"Ooooh, interesting, I like a girl with power~" Cliff smirked.

"I can kick your butt right here and right now!" Jayna threatened.

"Ah, is that right?" Cliff smirked.

"Yes, would you like me to show you?" Jayna glared, feeling annoyed.

"If ye want to, gorgeous, but ye first havta deal with me sister and friend." Cliff told her.

"Huh?" Jayna asked only to be grabbed by Alex and Clover. "Let go of me!"

"No, I don't think they will, wee lass~" Cliff smirked to Jayna's misfortune.

This simply made Jayna growl.

"Yer goin' to pay for dissin' on me brother." Clover told Jayna.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the McAuley's house, Justin soon woke up, sweating quite a bit.

"Jayna!" The teen boy cried out for his girlfriend.

Everyone looked over to him.

"What's with you, man?" Eddy asked Justin.

"I think Jayna is in trouble." Justin replied.

"I'm sure that she's fine," Duncan reassured. "She's a tough cookie."

Justin soon left anyway to go see his girlfriend, but grunted since he didn't rest enough and some of his muscles looked strained.

"What are you doing?" June asked.

"Gotta go check on my girlfriend!" Justin said like it was obvious. "I think she's in trouble!"

"You still need to rest, Justin!" Justine told her brother.

Justin ignored the others and went to go see Jayna anyway.

"Justine, how do you feel?" Mike asked the boy's twin sister.

"A little sore, but I should be able to catch up with him," Justine replied. "You guys should stay here and rest."

"Very well," Double D replied. "If you need any help, just call us."

"You got it." Justine nodded.

The others went back to resting while Justine went out.

* * *

Jayna was struggling as Cliff came up to her.

"So beautiful, what's yer name?" Cliff asked.

"None of your business!" Jayna glared before spitting in his face.

"Why, ye bitch!" Cliff glared back from that before smacking her across the face which made Alex and Clover smirk.

"STOP!" Justin's voice called out.

Cliff, Clover, and Alex soon looked over to see a very enraged Justin.

"Can we help ya, boy?" Cliff asked.

"I don't know why you people bother trying to act innocent when you're clearly terrible people." Justin glared.

"Justin!" Jayna cried out.

"Jayna? Oh, my God!" Justin gasped. "What did he do to you?!"

"He smacked me across my face." Jayna frowned.

Cliff was about to say something.

"Don't even deny it, she would never lie to me," Justin glared as he grabbed the Irish boy and slammed him against the wall with Alex and Clover, showing unnatural strength since he was so angry about Jayna getting hurt. "I'm getting angry... Nobody will like it if I'M ANGRY!"

"Ye wouldn't hurt a woman, would ye?" Clover asked innocently.

Justin proved Clover wrong as he punched her, even if he didn't like to hurt ladies, especially when his father taught him not to.

"Nobody hurts Clover and gets away with it!" Alex glared as she soon tried to punch Justin, but he grabbed her fist and squeezed it hard.

"Aye, yer a strong one, bucko, I'll give ye that one, not even the Luck of the Irish can catch ya." Cliff said to his counterpart.

"I'm stronger than before and you've pissed me off, pal." Justin retorted.

"Savin' it for the tournament yer gonna lose, eh?" Cliff smirked.

"Get out of here, you potato bug." Justin scoffed, mocking about him being Irish.

"Why don't ye go worship a volcano or whatever ye Hawaiians care about?" Cliff glared.

"Racist, much?" Justin scoffed.

"Oh, yer callin' me racist when ye desecrate on spuds?" Cliff scoffed back. "Come, lasses, let's leave him to his own sufferin', and Hell will come to him for harming an innocent bystander."

"Innocent bystander my butt," Justin scoffed as Cliff, Alex, and Clover soon left and he frowned softly to his girlfriend. "Jay, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jayna told him softly. "Nothing is broken, but who were those creeps anyway?"

"Those are The Savage Coyotes, they're from Lemon Brook, and they're our competition for the school tournament coming up." Justin said as he helped his girlfriend up.

"They kinda look like you guys." Jayna commented.

"Yeah, we're trying to be more strong than them." Justin replied.

"I really missed you today." Jayna said.

"Come on, let's get you home, it's late." Justin said as he carried her bridal style.

"Oh, Justin." Jayna blushed to the kind gesture.

"Besides, I'd hate to have a pretty girl like yourself to be walking alone." Justin continued.

Jayna smiled while blushing to him. Justin soon took Jayna back to her and Zan's home.

"So good to see you, I don't know where those creeps came from..." Jayna grunted. "Being from Lemon Brook just makes me hate them even more, bunch of sadists."

"And we're going to make sure that we'll stop them before they hurt anyone else." Justin promised.

"Well, I know the Wolves are lucky to have you on your side," Jayna said. "You're so big, strong, and amazing."

"Stop, you'll give me an ego the size of Maui." Justin chuckled.

"Well, it's true though~" Jayna cooed before kissing her boyfriend right on the lips.

Justin smiled as he stayed with Jayna for a little while.

"Ugh, I just wanted to smack those guys silly and throw them in the sewers or something..." Jayna shook her fists.

"Uh, why the sewer?" Justin asked.

"That's where the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles live," Jayna said softly. "At least, in the comic books that Brick, Butch, and Boomer borrowed from Jaden... 80's cartoons were weird. Street Sharks, SWAT Cats, Biker Mice from Mars..."

"Easy there, tiger." Justin chuckled.

"Those Coyotes or whatever though are a lot worse than The Roaring Tigers." Jayna said.

"I'll take your word for it." Justin said.

* * *

 ** _Back at Sammy's house..._**

The doorbell rang and Kara got the door and took the many pizza boxes, paying the delivery boy, and then shut the door with her foot as she carried the boxes in her arms. "Pizza!" she then called out to everyone.

Everyone then woke up and stretched.

"Oh, that felt so good." Eddy smiled.

"Hey, guys, did Justin come back yet?" Justine asked the others.

"Oh, did Justin leave?" Kara asked the others as she put out the pizza for everyone.

"He left because he thought he heard Jayna." Sammy told her mother.

"I'll save him a slice... Or..." Kara was about to suggest.

"Did someone call my name?" Justin asked as he then suddenly teleported back into the room.

"Justin, what took you so long?" Justine asked her twin brother.

"Sorry, Sis, but I had to make sure Jayna would be okay." Justin replied.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Justine asked her brother.

"No, I'm fine," Justin replied. "I ran into ours and Jo's counterparts, they tried to hurt Jayna."

"These jerks are worse than I thought." Mike grunted as she took her slice of pizza.

"Did they show any powers?" June asked.

"I don't think so." Justin shrugged.

Mike took note of that later.

"Pass the ham." Justin held out his hands.

Sammy gave him a pizza box which had ham and pineapple on it known as Hawaiian Style. Justin and Justine then ate their own box of pizza together.

"But I wouldn't count on it because they caught us off guard." Justin said about their competition.

"I've noticed that the wannabe of myself was glowing like a coyote." Jo commented.

"And I did hear some coyotes howling last night." Double D added.

"You heard that too?" Eddy asked before sighing in relief. "Phew! I thought that I was the only one."

"You sure that wasn't just Wile E?" Kara asked the kids as she sat down in the corner.

"Very funny, Mom." Sammy rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"The only Coyote I know is a smuggler from the Earth-616 universe." Kara told them.

"Hmm... Very strange..." Mike thought out loud.

"It was a pack of 'em!" Eddy said.

"More like only three of them." Double D told him about the coyotes.

"A train." Mike said.

"Uh, no, Mike, it's coyotes, not a train." Eddy deadpanned.

"That's what a pack of coyotes is called, Eddy." Mike deadpanned back.

"Oh... I knew that..." Eddy said.

"Sure, you did." Mike rolled her eyes.

Eddy didn't say anything, and just ate his slice of pizza.

"Oh, such a nice little team you all have," Kara smiled. "Reminds me of the old and simple days of Super Hero High School with Wonder Woman."

"Thanks, Mom," Sammy smiled back. "We've always felt like our own Justice League or Teen Titans."

"You make me so proud of you, Sammy." Kara beamed.

Sammy smiled as she loved bonding with her mother.

"Okay, you kids don't have to go home, but I must get some sleep, I'll see you all later, okay?" Kara smiled as she soon stood up to go to bed.

"Night, Mom." Sammy smiled back.

"Good night, Ms. McAuley." The group added.

"Night, kids." Kara smiled before she went to go to her room to go to sleep.

The group then continued to eat their slices of pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, a man was being dragged by Day and Alex who was trying to escape.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Nicholas mocked. "A spy, hmm?"

"You assaulted a young lady by the name of Megan Griffin." The man scolded.

"What are you, a cop?" Alex scoffed.

"Yes, Officer Trevor Danners, and you're all under arrest." The man glared.

"What?!" Alex asked.

"Come with me." Officer Danners glared as he brought out handcuffs.

"I don't think so, because you don't know who you're dealing with." Nicholas told him.

"I don't want any trouble." Officer Danners replied.

Nicholas, Day, and Alex growled as their eyes turned yellow.

"What the...?" Kelsey's eyes widened.

The evil counterparts of Mike, Sky, and Jo then changed into coyote creatures.

"What in the hell?!" Officer Danners gasped.

The coyote creatures grinned and soon attacked the police officer. Kelsey and Leslie gasped. Sure, they want to win the competition, but they don't want to kill anyone.

"Nobody told us about those three being coyote creatures!" Leslie gasped.

"What's wrong?" Nicholas asked Kelsey and Leslie with a sneer. "You turning your back on your own team?!"

"No, of course not!" Leslie gulped.

"Let me tell you something, I'm in charge from now on, got it?!" Nicholas glared.

"Uh, yes, of course, Nick..." Kelsey said.

"The name is ** _NICHOLAS_**..." Nicholas narrowed his eyes as they flashed.

Kelsey and Leslie looked scared for once in their lives.

"Right, of course." Leslie trembled.

"Help... Me..." Officer Danners let out dying gasps.

Kelsey and Leslie looked away, and for once, they felt remorse for the officer. Of course, the officer's calls wouldn't be noticed as Nicholas and the other possible werecoyotes continued to attack him.

* * *

The Howling Wolves then heard howling again.

"There it is again." Eddy told the others.

"It doesn't sound very good either." Double D added.

"Go check it out, Sockhead." Eddy said.

"Uh-uh, you go check it!" Double D told him.

"Oh, no, not me, you can." Eddy replied.

"Okay, stop it," Mike told the Eds. "Sky, Jo, and me will go check it out, all right?"

"Okay." Double D and Eddy shrugged.

Mike stretched a little and soon left to go explore with her cousin and the jockette.

"Be careful, you guys." Sammy warned.

The werewolf tomboys nodded and soon they went off. Everyone else stayed back at Sammy's house as they left.

* * *

"Okay, that's enough." Nicholas told Day and Alex.

"Did you have to do that?!" Kelsey gasped.

"Yes, we did, the less evidence the better, especially when we beat those so-called Howling Wolves bad." Alex told her coldly.

"You got a problem with that?" Day scoffed. "You know this city better than all of us."

"QUIET!" Nicholas demanded as he sensed something. "I smell something... It smells like wolves... Three of them..."

"Wolves?" Alex and Day asked.

"Make yourselves useful and go check it out for us." Nicholas told Kelsey and Leslie like an abusive boyfriend.

Kelsey and Leslie just whimpered to him.

"NOW!" Nicholas demanded.

The two best friends then did as they were told, but they were actually really scared. Mike, Jo, and Sky made their way over, being stealthy and sneaky like their inner wolves.

"It's Mike, Jo, and Sky!" Kelsey gasped.

"We gotta tell them what happened." Leslie suggested.

"And get killed by Nicholas?!" Kelsey's eyes widened.

"Well, we can't have that." Leslie pouted. "What are we going to do, Kelsey?"

"What did you find, you weaklings?" Nicholas demanded.

Kelsey gulped as she was too scared to answer.

"It's Mike Mazinsky, Jo Elliot, and Sky Podemski." Leslie said for both of them.

"Ah, no wonder we smelled wolves," Nicholas smirked. "Two of those three were born under the ones known as Miranda and Theresa Wolfe."

"What shall we do?" Day asked.

"We'll just hide and watch." Nicholas instructed.

"You're the boss." Day replied.

"Heh, Boss, I like that." Nicholas smirked.

* * *

Mike, Jo, and Sky continued to explore for the 'coyotes'.

"I don't hear anything," Jo commented. "Maybe the Two Stooges were just hearing things."

"Wait, you guys, I hear something." Sky replied.

The tomboys gasped as they saw Officer Danners on the ground, bleeding badly.

"Officer Danners!" Mike gasped.

"Gruesome..." Jo grimaced herself.

Sky bent down and checked to see if the police officer was dead or alive.

"How is he?" Mike asked her cousin.

"Barely alive." Sky frowned.

"Don't..." Officer Danners wheezed as he coughed badly and slowly opened his eyes. "It's too late for me..."

"Don't say that, Officer Danners, you're going to be okay, I promise." Sky frowned as she tried to stay strong.

"Thank you, sweetie, but it's my time to go." Officer Danners replied.

"Who did this to you?" Jo asked.

"It was three teenagers... Somehow, they turned into coyote creatures..." Officer Danners told her.

"Do you know what they looked like?" Sky asked the police officer.

"All I could see were glowing yellow eyes and sharp fangs..." Officer Danners said. "I didn't get a good look at their human forms, but they were just so merciless... I've never seen such cruel actions, not even Duncan or Abby Nelson would be so cruel."

"Do you know what their names were?" Mike asked.

"I think their names were Nicholas, Alex, and Day..." Officer Danners said.

Mike took out a notepad from nowhere and wrote this down.

"Oh... H-Here it comes... Farewell, citizens..." Officer Danners said before he took one last breath.

"No, don't!" Sky's eyes widened. "Please? PLEASE!"

Officer Danners was now dead and had died in Sky's arms, which reminded her of when her mother had died after Jessie was born.

" **NOOOOOOO!** " Sky yelled out as tears ran down her face in sadness, and soon, her eyes turned red from anger.

"Take it easy." Jo told her.

"I'm mad as heck," Sky snarled. "I wanna see those Savage Coyotes right now."

"As you wish." Nicholas's voice said.

Mike, Jo, and Sky turned around and saw Nicholas, Day, and Alex as well as Kelsey and Leslie who stood on the sidelines, looking scared.

"So, you're the coyotes." Mike glared at the competition.

"Yeah, just us," Day smirked. "Aw... Looks like that cop is dead; I was hoping to eat him."

"You monsters!" Sky glared.

"Thank you," Nicholas smirked. "Too bad you Wolves aren't as clever as we are, you seem pretty easy to beat, and the tournament hasn't even started yet."

"You're wrong," Mike glared. "We're a lot stronger than you coyotes."

"Yeah, you fleabags should know that wolves are stronger than coyotes." Jo added.

"I literally just said that..." Mike muttered to Jo.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say it too." Jo defended.

Day walked over to Officer Danners and kicked his body.

"Stop that!" Sky glared. "He's already dead!"

"Oh, my, you're so right," Day smirked to her before stomping on the police officer's body. "That's better."

"STOP!" Sky snapped.

"You gonna stop me?" Day mocked.

Sky growled as her eyes turned red and her fangs popped out. " **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** " she then tackled her counterpart.

Day soon lifted Sky off of him with his legs and kicked her off. Mike and Jo looked dumbfounded to that only for Nicholas and Alex to come behind them and then beat them both up. Kelsey and Leslie looked horrified for Mike, Jo, and Sky.

"That's it, we gotta help them; I don't care if we get killed." Kelsey told her best friend.

"I'm right behind ya." Leslie agreed.

The two did their best to be brave while the coyotes attacked the wolves.

Nicholas then swatted them off like they were flies. "Stupid mortals, I'm going to kill you." he then threatened.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Alex glowered as she grabbed Jo by her collar.

* * *

Inside of Jo's mind, familiar red four eyes appeared.

"Pathetic little niece... It's my turn..." Trigon's voice told Jo. "I'm going to take over your body; it's just too bad that I can't take over forever..."

Of course, this made Jo growl out of rage.

* * *

"Guys, stop it, you're going too overboard." Leslie said.

"I'm sorry," Nicholas said before turning sharply to the darker brown-haired girl with a death glare. " ** _WHAT_ **did you say to me, girl?"

"Um...Stop it...?" Leslie replied shakily.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said 'Stop it'," Nicholas glared. "Do I need to remind you these losers are our competition and must be eliminated?"

"But by killing?" Kelsey asked. "Forget it!"

"Then you must be eliminated with them!" Nicholas glared.

"I'll help you, Boss, right after I finish this one called Jo out." Alex told Nicholas.

Jo grinned as her fangs popped out and her eyes turned red as she grabbed Alex's arm and squeezed it hard that you could hear a bone pop.

"Looks like someone got an upgrade." Alex smirked even though it obviously hurt.

Jo chuckled, but it wasn't her voice, it was Trigon's voice, and the demon had taken over her body.

"What the...?" Alex asked.

"Dead by **DAWN**..." Jo said in Trigon's voice.

"Huh?!" Alex asked.

Jo grabbed Alex by the throat and threw her into a tree.

"Well, I do like violence, even if it means one of my partners has to suffer." Nicholas smirked almost sadistically.

"You're just so cruel," Mike told him. "Don't you care about your friends?"

"They're just pawns; nothing more." Nicholas said.

"You're just using them?!" Mike glared.

"But of course," Nicholas smirked. "You're in on it too, right, ladies?"

"Yes, Nicholas." Kelsey and Leslie replied almost against their will.

"And if they disobey any of my orders, then they will be punished." Nicholas continued.

"That's horrible!" Mike said to him.

"Yeah, I know... Well... Toodles..." Nicholas smirked.

Mike tried to tackle him, but he seemed to disappear instantly, making her crash against the wall. She then growled out of frustration. Day and Alex disappeared as well, and Jo soon turned back to normal.

"Ugh, I hate it when he does that..." Jo groaned about her demon uncle.

"What fiends!" Sky snarled about their competition. "I hate them already!"

"Me too..." Mike nodded, she then noticed that Kelsey and Leslie were walking away sneakily, but the tomboy then grabbed them both by their arms.

* * *

Kelsey and Leslie gasped to that out of fright.

"Hold it... Take it easy." Mike told them.

"Please don't hurt us, I know we caused you trouble, but please, we've suffered enough!" Leslie begged.

"What...?" Mike asked.

"Don't hurt us, please," Kelsey begged. "We're so sorry; we tried to stop them."

"Look at what your friends did!" Mike narrowed her eyes as she didn't believe them at first. "Hurting one of our friends and then killing an innocent person!"

"We're sorry." Leslie frowned.

"Are you now?" Mike asked.

"Yes..." Kelsey frowned. "We know we're bad people and you probably won't believe us, but just hear that we are sorry."

"I think they're lying." Jo growled.

"No... They're telling the truth." Mike realized.

"What makes you say that?" Jo glared slightly.

"Look at them." Mike told her.

Jo looked at them and saw the evil best friends looking back at them, very scared.

"What can we do about them?" Day asked as he hid with Alex and Nicholas.

"We'll hide and wait for 'em." Nicholas replied.

"You look scared..." Jo said to the two.

"We really are..." Leslie nodded.

"Totally scared." Kelsey added.

"Why do you guys even listen to Nicholas?" Sky asked them.

"He will hurt us if we don't listen," Kelsey frowned. "I mean, he abuses his girlfriends."

"You're his girlfriends?" Mike asked.

"He seemed so nice, kind, and loyal at first, but then he turned into a monster, no pun intended." Leslie shivered.

Mike couldn't help but imagine what Lil probably went through when she dated Brett before the two met at the Nicktoons Summer Beach House. "He won't hurt or kill anybody else ever again." She then promised as she tightened her fists.

"We're sorry," Kelsey frowned. "We tried to stop him, but he's too strong, even for you, Mike."

"I'll find a way to stop him," Mike said. "He made one big mistake, he crossed with Mike Mazinsky."

"We're so sorry about what happened to Officer Danners." Leslie frowned.

"Please stop him." Kelsey begged.

With that, the two evil best friends walked away, leaving the tomboys by themselves.

"And I thought the Roaring Tigers were bad, but these guys are a lot worse," Jo commented. "I hate to admit it, but we have no chance."

"We do, I know how, follow me." Mike replied.

"What are we going to do with Officer Danners' body?" Sky asked. "We can't just leave it here."

"Hmm..." Mike hummed in thought of the police officer formerly known as Trevor Danners.

"We can't bring it into town, people will think that we killed him." Jo replied.

"We'll bury him in the cemetery." Mike suggested.

"Good idea." Sky nodded to her cousin.

* * *

The three tomboy werewolves then buried the police officer in the nearby cemetery.

"All right, let's go." Jo said.

"Shouldn't we say a few words on his behalf?" Sky asked.

"Uh... He was a credit to police officers everywhere, and, uh..." Jo stammered.

"What a brave man, going in the line of duty like that!" Sky cried a lot worse than Justine, Bubbles, or even Numbuh 3 from the Kids Next Door would. "Why? Why? Why?!"

"Uhh..." Jo blinked.

"Why did he have to do die like that?!" Sky cried. "He was a great man."

"Sky, take it easy." Mike told her cousin.

Sky soon hugged Mike and cried her eyes out. Mike gently patted Sky on the back as she let it all out. Jo looked at the cousins and then at headstone with a tear running down her face; it reminded her of her dad getting killed by the demon hunters.

"Come on, let's go." Mike said.

Jo and Sky wiped their eyes and they went back to Sammy's house since they were staying there for the night.

The tomboys came back to the house and saw the others were sleeping.

"So, what's this big idea that you had for us?" Jo asked Mike.

"As the others will train on their own tomorrow, me, you, and Sky are going to visit someone who I know pretty well." Mike replied.

"Who?" Jo wondered.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Mike replied. "Now, let's get some sleep."

Jo nodded and went to sleep next to her girlfriend who was snuggling up to her.

* * *

Everyone went straight to sleep as it was very long and tiring day, not to mention the sudden excitement for some of them into the night.

Kara smiled as she checked on them while getting a glass of water before going to go back to sleep. "I'm so proud of you, Sammy, no matter what happens; I will still always love you." she then said proudly to her younger twin daughter.

Sammy smiled in her sleep almost like she could hear that. Kara then went to get some sleep after a very long and tiring day for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day came and everyone was training as hard as they could, they were more energetic than ever, but heard the bad news.

"Officer Danners is dead?!" Duncan asked out of devastation.

"I'm afraid so." Mike nodded grimly.

"W-What happened?" Abby asked.

"The Savage Coyotes happened." Mike sighed sharply.

" **THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!** " Abby snapped. " **I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!** "

"Killing isn't the answer." Og advised.

" **FORGET THAT!** " Abby snapped.

"Man, you guys sound close to this cop." Lu said to the Nelson siblings.

"Yeah, because he was our godfather." Duncan revealed.

"Godfather?!" Everyone else gasped.

"He was very good friends with Mom and Dad..." Abby nodded. "We met him when we were six and five, we didn't like him at first, but he was actually pretty cool."

"How did this happen?" Duncan asked, referring to the death.

"Nicholas, Day, and Alex changed into coyote creatures and killed him." Sky replied.

"Coyote Creatures?" Abby asked. "Um, is there such thing as a werecoyote?"

"Yes, there are many different kinds of werebeasts." Mike nodded.

"I'm going to kill them any way that I can," Duncan glowered. "I'm going to make them pay!"

"Murder isn't the answer!" Og told him.

"Look, Nose Ring, I don't know what traditions they have on your island, but here in the big city, it's kill or be killed." Duncan told Og.

"I thought that was the wild." Og replied.

"Well, whatever, you know what I mean." Duncan shrugged.

"Duncan, Og is right, killing isn't the answer." Justine had to agree with the island boy.

"What's the difference?" Duncan shrugged. "You and Pretty Boy wanted to kill Dr. X for what he did to Manu and Snookie."

"That is different, we were blinded by rage like they were blinded by revenge, and we all realized how wrong we all were, and look at how that turned out." Justin told Duncan.

"So, what do we do then?" Abby asked. "Stand by while they just kill another friend or family member of ours?!"

"No, I promise that we will all bring them to justice," Mike promised. "They won't escape from us."

"So who's this mysterious friend of yours then, Mike?" Justine asked.

"I figure that she can help me, Jo, and Sky, especially." Mike replied.

"Who is it?" Sky asked.

"Moro: The Wolf God." Mike replied.

"Uh, wolf god?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Mike nodded. "I've met her with Phil and Lil, and she is an old friend of Anui."

"So, where is this wolf god then?" Sky asked.

Mike soon bowed her head and let out a different howl than she usually let out whenever she would defeat someone as Action Girl. There seemed to be a heavenly golden glow, and soon, there came out the 300-year-old female wolf. Eddy then yelped in fear and soon hid inside of Double D's hat.

"Eddy!" Double D complained.

"Ah, Mike, long time no see." Moro greeted the young tomboy werewolf.

"Hi, Moro." Mike smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Moro asked.

"Could you help me, Jo Elliot, and Sky Podemski, please?" Mike requested. "There's a trio that's from a different school who are a lot stronger than us, and we need your help."

"Very well, I will help you three," Moro nodded. "I've already told Mike that my training will not be easy."

"We're ready, ma'am." Sky promised.

"I'm ready." Jo added.

"You know my answer." Mike told Moro.

"Very well then, let's get started." Moro nodded firmly before her eyes then glowed and the tomboy werewolves all suddenly disappeared.

There was more hectic training to be had for Mike, Jo, and Sky as they left with Moro, like when Mike had met her with Phil and Lil. As they were training, the others were training as well. Og was very proud of them, working their butts off.

"You think they can handle this?" Lu asked her genius cousin.

"I'm sure they can." Og smiled.

"What is this disgusting display?" An older girl came by with her younger twin brothers.

"Hermione..." Lu and Og groaned in annoyance.

"Get lost, Cuzzlewitz," Lu scolded the older island girl. "You're not allowed to be here; you don't even exist!"

"Still in denial, I see, such as being a princess." Hermione mocked.

"What do you want, Hermione?" Og groaned.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Heather, Tori, Danielle, and Amy wanted me to see how well you could possibly do without a genius like me on your side." Hermione glared.

"Get lost, Hermione, we're busy," Lu glared back. "We already have a genius, two to be exact: Og and Double D."

"Yes, and last time I checked, we're in the Science Club, and you're not..." Og pointed out.

"Anyway, where is Mike?" Hermione asked.

"She's not here, not that she would wanna see you, so, if you don't mind..." Lu smiled before yelling out which was enough to blow Hermione back. " **GET LOST!** "

Haggis and Baggis then ran after their older sister.

"I've always wanted to do that~" Lu smirked with a giggle.

"And I accept." Og smirked slightly, showing that he didn't like Hermione either.

The others then continued their training as Lu and Og were watching them.

"They are getting better, much better than ever before." Og approved.

* * *

 ** _One week later..._**

The others, minus Mike, Jo, and Sky, came to the bus, looking determined as they wore black and white wristbands to represent their school.

"Where are Mike, Jo, and Sky?" Skarr asked the students.

"Um, they're not here." Eddy said.

"WHAT?!" Skarr yelled out. "What do you mean they're not here?!"

"Come on!" The Red Guy called out as he was the bus driver. " **WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!** "

"We can't compete without those three!" Skarr told the others. " **WHAT CHANCE WILL I HAVE?! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SHOW MY FACE AT THE PRINCIPAL'S CONVENTION AGAIN!** I'll be worse than Principal Sauerbraten when he made you children drill for that salad dressing during your recess!"

"Maybe they will show up to the tournament?" Double D suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right, Mr. Vincent." Skarr replied.

"COME ON!" The Red Guy yelled out.

Everyone soon came onto the bus so they could get going.

"Okay, remember that you've got to win this!" Skarr told the students. "I don't care if you have friends or family members from different schools, you've got to win!"

"Principal Skarr, it's not about winning." Og advised.

"That kid is right, it's not about winning," The Red Guy agreed. "It's about the gloating! And the rubbing their noses in it! The 'Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, we beat you' taunting if you will that comes with the winning!"

"That's my favorite part." Skarr added.

No one said anything, but they looked determined as they were ready to beat their counterparts.

"I can't wait to beat the crap outta ya, Annabelle." Jade said to herself.

* * *

At Disneyville, everyone was there, including the students from each school who were not competing, and were sitting in their respective school bleachers.

"I don't see Jade anywhere." Scott said as he looked around for his girlfriend.

"Chill, man, she'll be comin'." Chicken replied.

"And then that girl Brandy said that stupid bunny was her friend, so I came to be saved while she stayed in that Amazon Rainforest." An anthropomorphic dog with brown-colored ears that have curved endings (similar to pigtails), tan skin and green eyes, wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt, black jeans and blue platform sandals with blue stripes told her owner who was a blonde pony-tailed cowgirl known as Jade's rival from way back in Texas.

"You don't need her, Tiffany, yer much better off." Annabelle told her pet dog.

"I guess not," Tiffany replied. "I'm more better than her."

"That's right, you are." Annabelle nodded to her dog.

Nicholas and Day were looking at the ladies at the food court stand.

"Watch this, Boss," Day smirked as he soon walked over to Carly. "Hey there, Beautiful, wanna be my cheerleader?"

"Sure, but first, you must meet Sam." Carly replied, putting on a fake smile.

"Uh, Sam?" Day asked.

"SAM!" Carly soon called out.

"I'll be right back," Sam said before going over to Carly. "What's up, Carls?"

"This is Sam." Carly seemed to smirk to Day once Sam came over.

"Who's this creep?" Sam glared towards Day.

"He's trying to hit on me." Carly pouted.

"Oh, really?" Sam glared as she cracked her knuckles.

"Uh-oh." Day muttered.

Sam soon reached up and grabbed Day down by his collar.

"I shouldn't watch this." Carly said as she turned away.

Nicholas smirked as Day was getting beat up and was thrown next to him.

"Flirt with Carly again, and I will put you in a hospital." Sam threatened.

"Good job, Casanova, now watch a pro." Nicholas deadpanned before he looked around and saw five familiar girls which made him smirk.

"I can't believe that we have to support our team from Disneyville; I don't even like some of them." Cornelia pouted.

"Come on, Cornelia, it's not so bad," Hay Lin smiled. "I love to cheer!"

"What doesn't make you happy, Hay Lin?" Cornelia deadpanned.

"Mostly bad guys who wanna take over the world." Hay Lin pouted.

"I'm supporting my cousin Mike," Will replied. "She's competing, so, I'll be at the side for Cartoon Network School."

"Your cousin has a better chance than these losers." Cornelia agreed.

"That's a somewhat nice thing for you to say, Cornelia." Taranee said to the blonde girl.

"I try~" Cornelia smiled innocently. "I'm better than Destiny King, aren't I?"

"It's almost time, Desert Wolf, I will not fail you." Nicholas prayed to himself.

"So, who's hungry?" Irma asked. "I am."

"You just ate a cheeseburger on the way over here." Taranee told her.

"So?" Irma asked.

The others glanced to her and she just shrugged.

"Oh, well, if no one else is hungry..." Irma shrugged before leaving to the concession stand.

* * *

A boy with dirty blonde hair with blue eyes in an outfit almost like Chris McLean's was shown as he was testing a microphone. "Testing, 1, 2, 3... Testing... 1, 2, 3..." he muttered to himself.

"Who's that guy?" Carly asked after Sam handled Day.

"I think the others said that's Topher," Sam replied. "He's a Chris McLean fan boy... Kinda like that weird Ryan kid who hang around and stalk Henry and June on Kablam."

"Is my hair okay?!" Topher suddenly panicked. "Is my outfit dirty?!"

"Topher, honey, you're fine," Caitlin smiled to him. "You look really handsome."

"Caitlin..." Topher smiled back to the blonde girl.

"You look handsome just the way you are~" Caitlin encouraged.

"Oh, Babe." Topher smiled.

"What's that guy got that I don't got?" Jonesy complained as he sat with Wyatt and Jude.

"Class?" Nikki smirked as she walked by before sitting with them.

"Dudes, I think that Jonesy is still upset because Joanna chose Justin over him." Jude commented.

"Gee, thanks, Jude, that makes me feel so much better." Jonesy deadpanned.

"Yep, totally in denial," Jude said. "I felt a little the same way back when Bridgette and Geoff were still dating, and I had a crush on her, but luckily, we're together, and live happily ever after, dude! It's like a fairy tale!"

"Did someone say fairy tale?" Ella smiled as she suddenly appeared.

"No, we didn't." Nikki told the fairy tale princess.

"I'm so happy that I might sing~" Ella smiled.

"NO!" Jonesy, Wyatt, Jude, and Nikki begged.

"Uh, Ella, I think that the other schools would love to hear you sing." Wyatt suggested.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea." Ella smiled.

Wyatt smiled back to her. Ella soon took a stretch and leaped like a ballerina to go towards the other school students to compete in the Tournament.

"Nice save, Wyatt." Nikki said before she then got a text message, and she pulled out her phone and blushed.

"Who's Yusuke Urameshi?" Jude asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Nobody!" Nikki yelped.

"Oh, I think I've heard that name somewhere before," Jonesy said. "Duncan and Abby have a friend with that name, and I think that Nikki has a big crush on him."

"Shut it!" Nikki glared as she texted on her phone.

"Hey, guys, sorry if I'm late," Jen told the others. "What's up?"

"Nikki has a boyfriend." Jude replied.

"No, I don't!" Nikki glared.

Jen just gave them all a look.

"Mind your own business!" Nikki glared at them.

"What's going on?" Jen asked Nikki.

"She's texting a boy," Jude said, trying to reach for Nikki's cell phone only to get punched. "Ow, harshness, dudette."

"Hmph!" Nikki huffed.

* * *

"Okay, Team, we need to beat these losers," Angelica told her fellow Nicktoons. "Twister, Lil, Manny, and Frida, I don't care if you've got boyfriends and girlfriends are competing, we gotta win!"

"Can I go say hi to Spinelli?" Twister asked.

"No." Angelica glared.

"Aw, come on, please?" Twister pouted. "It's been so long since I last saw her!"

"I don't care, she's the enemy," Angelica told him. "And where is Paulina?!" She then heard giggling from behind the bushes.

"Zach, stop, we're supposed to be enemies in this tournament." Paulina giggled.

Angelica stomped over.

"I know, but I just missed you so much." Zan told his girlfriend.

Angelica looked over from behind the bushes and gasped as Paulina was on Zan's lap, kissing him. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" she suddenly yelled out.

"I'm sorry!" Paulina gasped.

"Hey, why don't you just chill out?" Zan asked the blonde girl.

"You guys are competing against each other!" Angelica firmly told the two.

"You're not the boss of anyone." Zan told Angelica.

"Stay out of this, Zander." Angelica glared.

"Zach." Zan corrected with his human name.

"I don't care; I want to win!" Angelica replied.

"Hi, Angelica." Junior's voice said.

"Hi, Junior Baby~" Angelica smiled sweetly.

"Oh, yeah, that wasn't hypocritical at all..." Zan deadpanned.

"How's your grandmother?" Junior asked Angelica.

"Oh, she's fine, but she's been acting like a child with her new medication lately like when she was six..." Angelica muttered. "She keeps asking to charge things to the Plaza Hotel and putting roller blade wheels on her slippers, and put oatmeal in a woman named Mrs. Thornton's shoes."

"Your grandmother's funny," Junior chuckled. "Also, Mom says she hopes you can come to my birthday party, she says she has a big surprise for me, and my guests."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Angelica smiled.

"Cool, I'll see you then." Junior smiled back.

Angelica then saw Zan and Paulina glaring at her. "Uh, forget what I said earlier..." she then told them since she was clearly being a hypocrite right now.

"We're so totally gonna win this." Otto smiled.

"Their aura is nothing but pure red, meaning that they're pure evil." Arnold said as he looked at the Savage Coyote.

"How bad can they be?" Reggie asked.

"They beat up Meg Griffin and killed a police officer." Arnold replied.

"Okay, that is pretty bad, but they can't take all of us at once," Otto said. "We are Team Rocket!"

"Did someone call for us?" Jessie, James, and Meowth asked, making a random cameo.

"NOT _YOU_!" Otto shoved them away before looking to Reggie, Twister, and Sam. "Okay, I guess going by Team Rocket isn't too original."

"You know too much about us, boy." Nicholas chuckled.

"Can I kill him, Boss?" Alex asked.

"Eventually, you shall," Nicholas promised her. "When the time is right, and we make The Desert Wolf very happy for our contributions as I followed her footsteps since I was old enough to understand my true destiny."

* * *

The Cartoon Network bus then came out, and the group soon came over, except for Mike, Jo, and Sky, who were still not around.

"Well, Reginald, where's the rest of your group?" Prickly demanded. "I see three of them missing."

"Wait, you mean that they're not here?" Skarr asked nervously.

"You might have to forfeit with a no show." Prickly smirked to Skarr.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about this at the principal convention." Wartz smirked back.

Everyone then heard a howl which made them all jump since it was so loud and the sky suddenly turned to dark and gloomy.

"What was that?!" Skarr gasped.

"What the heck is going on here?" Prickly asked. "It's supposed to be sunny out!"

Wartz just shrugged.

"Besides, it's the middle of the day," Reggie agreed before turning to her boyfriend. "Arnold, what's going on?"

"They're here." Arnold smiled as he answered his girlfriend.

"They?" Reggie asked.

Arnold nodded before pointing to the distance as there was the sound of a guitar.

* * *

Cindy was turned away, before looking like a gothic rock version of herself with sunglasses and a guitar as she played while Mike, Jo, and Sky made a dramatic entrance. "Guess who just got back today, Them hungry-eyed wolves that had been away, Haven't changed that much to say, But man, I still think them wild dogs are crazy~," she then sang while playing a theme song for the three as she appeared on the field with them before smirking to Nicholas's team. "They were askin' if you were around, How you was, where you could be found, Told 'em you were livin' downtown, Drivin' all the old people crazy, The wolves are back in town, (The wolves are back in town), The wolves are back in town, (The wolves are back in town again)~"

Nicholas's team just looked annoyed as Kelsey and Leslie looked so relieved that they were here. Cindy soon slid on the ground on her knees, doing a guitar solo and stopped. Mike, Jo, and Sky looked up as they looked towards The Savage Coyotes.

"Is that...?" Prickly gasped.

"They're here! They're here!" Skarr jeered.

Prickly looked astonished like he hadn't seen that coming.

"Oh, there you three are," Skarr smiled before glaring. "What took you so long?!"

"Sorry, we were still training, but we're ready." Mike told him.

"And they will pay for hurting people." Sky added, referring to The Savage Coyotes.

"I'm just glad you made it, you gave me quite a scare, if I had hair, it'd probably be gone by now." Skarr told the three tomboy werewolves.

"Don't worry, we're here, and we're ready." Jo reassured.

"Good..." Skarr nodded to this. "Good, good."

Mike, Jo, and Sky then got into position.

"Testing... I-Is it on?" Topher asked once he got the microphone working. "Uh, hello? Can you all hear me in the back?!"

"YES!" Everyone else told him.

"Yes, get on with it!" Abby added.

"All right, all right," Topher said before clearing his throat. "Welcome to the Tournament of Games, where every four years, a team of lucky students are able to compete to represent their school! I'm your host Topher Jacot, and welcome!"

There was then light applause, but most of it came from Caitlin since she liked him.

"Before we begin, let's meet our teams," Topher smiled as he came to one team. "From Cartoon Network School, we have The Howling Wolves!"

The Cartoon Network School students cheered for the team even the W.I.T.C.H girls were on their side.

"Kick their butts, you guys!" Cornelia called out.

"Do you even go to our school?" Kevin asked.

"Don't worry about it." Cornelia told him.

"That is not an accurate answer to my question!" Kevin glared.

"Aw, cheese off." Irma scoffed.

* * *

Topher then came to the team from Disney Academy. "And this is our second team for our tournament all the way from Disneyville, it's the..." he then was about to say until he saw the team name on his note card. "'The Fabulous Cheetahs'?"

"LaCienega had to pick that stupid girly name, of course." Spinelli huffed.

"It's not stupid and girly!" LaCienega glared in defense. "Everybody knows The Cheetah Girls are the best musical group, and they would appreciate us having a name like theirs, especially Chanel Simmons... I'm gonna be just like her, you'll see~"

"Oh, I'll give you somethin' in a minute." Spinelli warned before she was about to go after her, but TJ and Vince grabbed her before she could do anything.

"Your name is LaCienega?" Cindy asked the mean girl of the Disney team.

"Yeah, jealous?" LaCienega smirked since her name was exotic.

Cindy snickered and laughed as she thought about her Spanish studies.

"Hey, Cin, what's so funny?" Mike asked.

"Okay, you guys know how you make fun of Alejandro's last name?" Cindy asked.

"Dead Donkey? Sure!" Duncan laughed.

"LaCienega is Spanish for 'swamp'!" Cindy told them.

Everyone else just laughed.

"Does that mean she's a swamp monster?!" Dib asked which killed the funny moment.

"That's not what I said, Dib..." Cindy groaned in deadpan.

* * *

"And our team from Nicktoons High," Topher said, coming to the next team from Nicktropolis, trying not to laugh at LaCienega's name. "It's... 'The Destruction Panthers'?"

"It's a very cool team name." Otto defended.

"Better and more threatening than The Fabulous Cheetahs." Topher smirked.

"YOU SHUT UP!" LaCienega snapped.

"Nope, I'm the host, Swamp Girl." Topher chuckled innocently.

"I will sue you for everything you've got!" LaCienega threatened.

"Why I'm friends with you, I'll never know." Penny rolled her eyes at the mean Latina girl.

* * *

"And last, but certainly not least, the team from Lemon Brook Junior High..." Topher said, a little nervously. "The Savage Coyotes."

Everyone else then booed them, except for the other students of Lemon Brook.

"Guys, I've got a bad feeling about them," Sam told his team. "I mean, they went so crazy to kill a citizen, and assaulted a student."

"Look at that beautiful girl," Nicholas smirked as he came up to a certain brunette girl. "Hey there, come here often?"

"Sorry, but I don't associate with **_KILLERS!_** " Lil glared.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile..._**

Bart turned on the TV for Meg as she came over to the Simpsons household which was normal for her, and he smiled as he turned to the girlfriend. "Hey, the Games are on TV, you wanna watch?" he then smiled to her.

"Yeah!" Meg smiled back to him.

Bart turned on the show as they showed the teams for The Games.

"Be careful, you guys." Meg hoped.

Bart soon sat on the couch with Meg to comfort her as she was just healing up from the trauma given to her before the Games.

* * *

 ** _Back on the field..._**

"Who will win? Only time will find out," Topher announced into a camera, being like a host on ESPN. "Stay tuned with us as we take you into the annual Tournament of Games!"

"So, Beautiful, you wanna go behind the bleachers and make out?" Nicholas smirked to Lil.

"I have a girlfriend." The brunette girl told him.

"Yeah, I bet you-wait, what?!" Nicholas asked.

"I. Have. A _girlfriend_." Lil enunciated with a girl.

"Ugh, you're gay?" Nicholas groaned. "You know you're going to Hell, right?"

"Homophobe!" Lil narrowed her eyes and slapped him across the face.

"You know what I do to people who ever do that to me?" Nicholas glared as he soon grabbed her arm.

"Hey, let go of me!" Lil glared back.

Mike was talking with the others, but soon stopped as she looked over and soon looked angry.

"I'm afraid it's time for you to pay." Nicholas glared as he pulled her arm behind her back in an aggressive way.

Lil soon yelled out just as Mike zipped over like a superhero boyfriend. Mike growled like a wolf and she punched her counterpart in the stomach hard which made him cough.

"You... JERK!" Nicholas grunted.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked Lil, taking her hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lil told her. "Who was that?"

"He's one of the ones who killed the officer and assaulted Meg." Mike told her.

"Oh, my God!" Lil cried out.

"Lil, whatever you do; I want you guys to run, because something bad is going to happen, and I don't want you guys to get hurt." Mike told her.

"You mean right now?" Lil asked her girlfriend.

"No, but soon, because I've got a bad feeling about this." Mike replied.

"Arnold said something about that too." Lil admitted.

"Okay, pal, get up... NOW!" Mike glared down to her counterpart.

Nicholas coughed and slowly got up with a smirk.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Mike glared. "You Lemon Brook jerks are all the same! You make Gumboot look like Care-A-Lot!"

"Mike does have a point." Cindy commented in the background as she could understand.

"What's it to you?" Nicholas mocked Mike while crossing his arms.

"You're going to pay for all that you've done to these innocent people." Mike glared.

Nicholas just laughed as his eyes turned yellow as Mike's eyes turned red. Mike snarled.

"I will not fail The Desert Wolf..." Nicholas vowed. "She is a goddess, and you shall fail."

* * *

Soon enough, the Games began with a race track with one member from each team going to be in the race. First was Dijonay, Otto, Sky, and Day.

"COME ON, SKY, BEAT THOSE LOSERS!" Cornelia yelled out.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Dijonay glared since Cornelia was a fellow student of hers.

"Not yours." Cornelia glared back.

A gunshot was heard to start the race. And with that, the four racers began to run down the track to meet Twister, Spinelli, Sammy, and Randy on the other side for the track.

"So, even if we don't win; we'll still love each other, right?" Twister asked his girlfriend on the other side.

"Of course, Twist," Spinelli promised. "Nothing is going to change that."

"Ugh, you two make me sick." Randy gagged.

"Your face makes me sick." Sammy muttered under her breath.

"Hey, watch what you say, Samey, or else your mother will be going away forever." Randy threatened.

"Don't you touch my mom!" Sammy glared.

"I can make things happen," Randy warned. "We all can. You'll wish you've never met us."

"I think they do that enough already." Twister commented, cluelessly.

"Watch your tongue, stupid!" Randy glared at him. "You're more brainless than a baboon!"

Twister glared out of anger.

"Why, you-" Spinelli glared.

When the teammates came up behind the others, they began to run their part in the track, but of course, Sky got to Sammy first, and she ran almost as fast as Superman making the Earth rotate backwards like in the movies.

"What are you doing?!" Spinelli asked her teammate as she stalled.

"My hair's all messed up; I gotta fix it." Dijonay said.

"Get over here and fix it later!" Spinelli glared.

"Oh, girl, you know I don't got time for that, I gotta look my best for when Sticky watches me in action." Dijonay smirked before taking out some hairspray and straightening out her golden blonde hair.

Spinelli growled and grabbed the hairspray and throws it to aside.

"Noooo!" Dijonay cried out.

Spinelli then took Dijonay's hand, made it tag hers, and she then ran off.

"You can't do this to me!" Dijonay cried out. "Penny, did you see that?!"

Penny just looked annoyed and embarrassed to have Dijonay for a friend.

" **PENNY, ARE YOU NOT GONNA SAY NUTHIN' TO HER?!** " Dijonay yelled.

"Man, my brother and sister are less embarrassing than her." Penny groaned.

* * *

Soon enough, Spinelli and Sammy came into a tie at the end of the race track.

"Oh, no..." Randy groaned as he wasn't in first place. "Nicholas is going to punish me for this."

"So, when do we strike, Boss?" Alex asked Nicholas.

"Be patient, the time will come, just like The Desert Wolf told me." Nicholas replied.

Mike and Jo glared at Alex and Nicholas from afar. They just had to wonder who this Desert Wolf was that Nicholas kept talking about.

"Way to go, Sammy." Sky smiled.

"Thanks, Sky." Sammy smiled back.

"Cindy, I have an assignment for you." Mike said.

"Yes, Mike?" Cindy saluted.

"I want you to search up this 'Desert Wolf'." Mike told her.

"Of course, Mike, right away." Cindy replied.

"Good girl." Mike nodded.

Cindy then seemed to jump back and move around, trying to be a secret agent/spy like Erin Esurance to do what Mike asked of her.

"When is the plan going to be intact?" Day asked impatiently.

"Patience," Nicholas told him." The Desert Wolf trained us, and they don't know what we can do."

* * *

Cindy hummed as she pulled out her phone and searched on The Desert Wolf. "The... Desert... Wolf..." she then muttered as she began to do research. "Aha, here we go. _'Corrine Tate AKA The Desert Wolf, is a werecoyote, and a professional killer. She was wanted by the US government. She began a liaison with the werewolf Peter Hale from the renowned Hale family of werewolves. Corrine eventually bore Peter's child. She gave birth to a baby girl, Malia Tate, passing most of her werecoyote power to her child. She resolved to kill Malia to restore her full powers, but she was foiled by Talia Hale. Corrine tracked down Malia in the mid-2000's and, in an attempt to kill her daughter, caused the the car accident that triggered Malia's first transformation into a coyote and the deaths of Malia's adoptive mother and sister. Corrine became the enemy and quarry of the US Marshal-turned-mercenary Braeden'_... Oh, my..." she then moaned at the graphic descriptions. "' _Every full moon, the werecoyotes get powers from The Desert Wolf, and change into'_ -Oh, my God! I gotta tell Mike!" She was then going to rush over to the tomboy leader only to be stopped by Day.

"You know too much about us," The evil counterpart of Sky glared as he grabbed a hold of Cindy. "I better take you to The Boss."

"Let me go!" Cindy begged. "Let me go!"

"No, I don't think I will, you're coming with me." Day said before dragging her off.

"Heeelp!" Cindy called out only to be muffled.

"And it was a tie between The Howling Wolves and the The Fabulous Cheetahs with the contestants, Sammy McAuley, and I'm not saying the first name of Spinelli because I value my life!" Topher announced.

"That's what I thought." Spinelli commented about that.

Skarr and Prickly just smirked as Wartz pouted, and William didn't say anything, but had an evil smirk.

* * *

"Boss, we have a spy who was trying to figure out our plan." Day reported.

"A spy, huh?" Nicholas asked with a glare to Cindy. "Oh, who do we have here?"

Cindy glared back and kicked him between his legs while in Day's hold.

"I didn't feel a thing, brat." Nicholas glared.

"You won't get away with this!" Cindy glared back. "Mike will stop you!"

"Oh, that's what you think, you disgusting little girl," Nicholas said as he pinched her cheek. "You think you're really smart, don't you?"

"Smarter than a ferret komodo dragon hybrid." Cindy smirked.

"Too bad that we have to kill you now, you know too much." Nicholas told her.

"You wouldn't hurt a little girl, would you?" Cindy asked.

"Of course I would, what're you gonna do?" Nicholas smirked. "Scream and cry for your mother?"

Cindy looked at him, normally, she would, but she just shrugged. "Well, if you have the balls to, then do it." she then challenged.

"Well, you're gonna have a long wait when The Savage Coyotes beat The Howling Wolves." Nicholas taunted her.

"You will never win." Cindy glared.

"By the full moon tonight, everyone will know the power of The Desert Wolf." Nicholas replied.

"You will never get away with this!" Cindy glared.

"Why?" Nicholas mocked. "Because of your meddling Howling Wolves?"

"Yes, and I hope when they kill you, I get to piss on your graves." Cindy glared.

Alex growled as her eyes turned yellow and she then grabbed Cindy by her throat, tightening her hold very hard.

"Can't... Breathe!" Cindy gasped.

"Don't kill her, I want her to wait for her death, the fear of the wait will make her more scared." Nicholas told Alex.

"But Boss, she was making fun of us-" Alex replied.

"NO!" Nicholas glared. "Wait until tonight."

Alex then dropped Cindy who was catching her breath. "But she's going to tell, and then there goes our plan!" she then continued.

Cindy rubbed her throat once she sat up.

"She won't," Nicholas said. "We'll just hide her from the others."

"Hide me?" Cindy nearly deadpanned.

"Why can't we just kill her right here and now?" Alex asked.

"It's too risky." Nicholas told her.

" **I'M GOING TO GET AGITATED!** " Alex yelled at him.

"Yell all you want, you will just anger The Desert Coyote..." Nicholas glared before he soon thumped Cindy in the back of her head.

Cindy yelped and soon blacked out.

Nicholas then came to an abandoned well with the other Savage Coyotes and dropped her inside. "There, no one will find her here, let's get back to the Games..." he then told them. "Just follow the scent of strawberries and cowardice."

The others soon left while Cindy was abandoned at the bottom of an abandoned well. Cindy didn't move or do anything as she was now unconscious.

* * *

The next challenge was mountain climbing which Justine, Paulina, LaCienega, and Clover are getting ready for, and their partners, of course, were Justin, Danny, Zack, and Cliff.

"I don't see why I have to do this," LaCienega commented. "I mean, I might break a nail."

"Because you lost the coin toss." Penny glared.

"Are you threatening me, Proud?" LaCienega glared back.

"Yeah, I am!" Penny snarled.

"Ladies, ladies, there'll be enough time to fight for me later." Zack said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Zack." Penny and LaCienega glared at him.

"Whoa, no need to get feisty," Zack said. "Maddie does that enough whenever I sneak over to the candy counter when Mom grounds me for something Cody did."

"When do _I_ ever get grounded?!" Cody yelled out to his twin brother.

"Something is not right about our counterparts, Justin," Justine said to her twin brother. "They are smirking about something; what are they up to?"

"They're from Lemon Brook, what's not wrong with them?" Justin scoffed slightly, though not to her, but about The Savage Coyotes.

"No, I mean, look at them; they look like they're up to something." Justine explained.

"Now that you mention it, something is up from the way they're smirking like that..." Justin had to admit.

"And now for the Wall Climbing challenge, and whatever you people do, don't look down." Topher said.

"Isn't he so amazing?" Caitlin smiled to Jen, Nikki, Wyatt, Jude, and Jonesy about Topher.

"A pretty boy if you ask me." Nikki commented about Topher.

"Now, Danny, are you sure that I'm all set and ready?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah, just let me tighten this belt a little, and you should be good to go." Danny replied.

"Thanks." Paulina said.

"Sure, Paulina." Danny smiled, ever since 'Nickmas' the two had become good friends, especially after Zan met Paulina and they became a couple, even if in different cities/towns.

"Climbers, get ready..." Topher began.

"Ye know what to do?" Clover asked her brother.

"Aye." Cliff nodded.

"Get set..." Topher continued.

"I better not break a nail on this thing." LaCienega glared at the rock wall.

Unknown to everyone else, Cliff put a hook to Justine's skirt.

"It's a good thing I'm wearing my boots." Justine smiled.

"And... Climb!" Topher signaled.

The four girls then started to climb up the mountain.

"Steady, Paulina, just don't look down." Danny coached his teammate.

"Watch out for traps if there are any, Justine." Justin added.

"Move faster, LaCienega!" Zack demanded.

"Yer doin' great, little sister." Cliff smirked.

"Thank ya." Clover smirked back to her twin.

Justine stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on the top and not down below. Clover nodded to her twin brother. Cliff then pulled the wire and the hook was pulled along with Justine's skirt, showing her panties which made everyone gasp.

"Nice view." Jonesy smirked.

"Oh, man!" Justine gasped, covering herself before glaring and blushing. "That was so not cool!"

"Now, that's a pretty view." Zack commented with a wolf whistle.

"Don't look!" Justine cried out.

"Oh, poor Justine..." June frowned. "That's really gotta suck."

"Now the whole world can see this because we're on national televison." LaCienega smirked.

"National Television?!" Justine's eyes widened.

"Sucks to be you." LaCienega laughed, almost like her grandfather.

Justine looked around and saw people was laughing at her which brought tears in her eyes.

"Justine?" Justin frowned.

"Take me down, let me down." Justine begged while crying.

"Poor Justine." Paulina frowned.

"Just, please, take me down!" Justine begged her brother.

"Hang on, Sis, I got you." Justin soothed.

Justine covered her face as she cried her eyes out. Justin then had Justine on the ground, and once she got there and had the slack and helmet off, she ran away, looking really miserable.

"Looks like the wee lass had a little accident~" Cliff smirked with an evil laugh.

"You did that, didn't you?" Justin glared at the Irish twins.

"Who? Us?" Cliff asked.

Justin was breathing heavily as his eyes turned red as a molten lava.

"Angry, aren't we?" Cliff asked.

"Beyond... **PISSED!** " Justin glared. Due to his rage and anger, he changed into his lava form and roared in the O'Sullivan twins' faces, and for once in their lifetime, they were actually scared.

"Man, is it hot out here or is it just me?" Zack asked as he suddenly fanned his face with his free hand while LaCienega climbed.

"Lava monster!" LaCienega gasped as she turned around and she saw Justin.

"Whoa... Didn't see that one coming..." Topher said with wide eyes. "I think now would be a good time for commercials."

"Awesome!" Dil cheered.

"Justin, calm down, and put them down." Mike told her teammate.

"They humiliated Justine... They shall pay." Justin growled.

"I know, they will be punished, just don't kill them, okay?" Mike told him.

Justin growled, but he soon stopped and set down Cliff and Clover.

* * *

"Hey, little bro," Desdemona said as he came up to her younger web star brother. "Sorry, I'm late, but I had no interest in going outside until Mom and Dad started to sing me out the door."

"Classic you." Buddy shook his head to his sister with a chuckle.

Ashton was on his way to see Ashlyn, but found himself accidentally bumping into Desdemona, knocking them both down on the ground. "Ow! Watch where you're going, pal!" The two teens glared at each other.

The two glared until they looked to each other. A light seemed to shine down on them as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Uh... Hi..." Desdemona said shyly.

"Hey there," Ashton replied. "I'm Ashton Pitstop."

"That's an interesting name..." Desdemona said.

"I guess you've heard about Penelope Pitstop?" Ashton asked.

"A little, I mean, she seems a bit too girly in Wacky Races that I've seen... My mom used to idolize her..." Desdemona shrugged. "I guess they'd have a lot in common."

"I'm here to cheer on my sister, Ashlyn," Ashton said to her. "She goes to the Cartoon Network School."

"My little brother, Buddy G goes to Nicktoons High." Desdemona replied.

"Heh, so your little brother is Buddy G?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah..." Desdemona rolled her eyes. "I'm happy for him, but I'm sick of his fan girls coming up to me just to see or hear about him."

"So, do you wanna get something to eat at the concession stand?" Ashton offered.

"Sure." Desdemona accepted.

Ashton and Desdemona walked off together, almost smiling to each other.

* * *

"Why won't you let me kill them?!" Justin glared at his team leader.

"I don't want you to yet." Mike replied.

"They just humiliated my little sister on national television!" Justin reminded.

"I know, Justin, but we've been through this..." Mike said before looking around. "Anyone seen Cindy?"

Everyone looked around themselves and just now noticed that their young friend had gone missing.

* * *

"I hate getting water from the mortal wells..." Drell groaned as he was working the well only to see a bag, he looked curious and opened it up to see a dazed Cindy. "Cindy...?"

Cindy groaned and looked to him and yelled out.

"Who... Who did this to you...?" Drell asked, actually sounding worried about her.

"Oh, like you care..." Cindy huffed. "You're probably gonna throw me back in, aren't you?"

Drell paused a moment and decided not to do that. "No, I won't..." he then told her, much to his own and her shock.

"Wait, what?!" Cindy asked him. "I must still be unconscious, because I could've sworn that you said you wouldn't throw me back."

"All right, take it easy... Here we go..." Drell said as he helped her out, putting her on the ground next to him. "Man, you look like crap... Uh, no offense... Who did this to you?"

"Those mean old Savage Coyotes from Lemon Brook." Cindy glared with a firm pout.

Drell looked worried as she had mentioned 'Coyotes'. "One of them wouldn't happen to worship The Desert Coyote, would they?" he then asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, look at the time, I better get going, see ya!" Drell replied nervously.

"No, wait!" Cindy cried out.

Drell poofed away much to her dismay as she was stuck in the middle of town.

"Now, how do I get back?" Cindy groaned to herself. "If I take the right path, I should be able to make it back there."

With that, Cindy started to run back to the tournament.


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting dark and everyone was still excited about who would win.

"It's almost time." Nicholas said.

Kelsey and Leslie shivered nervously as they knew what was going to come, and it was not going to be good. William nodded to the students who nodded back, unknowing that the students of Lemon Brook had weapons hiding. Alex was getting anxious as her eyes were turning yellow. Day grinned as his fangs popped out.

"Thank you all for coming to see The Tournament," Topher smiled. "There will be a feast for everyone, including the principals."

Nicholas then looked up as the moon appeared. "It is time." He said to himself as he soon walked over to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey!" Topher glared at him.

"Attention, everybody," Nicholas smirked. "There's a new world order. Your freedom is tarnished, and you are now all my slaves, and I will become King of the Whole Universe."

"The what...?" Skarr asked.

"What's he babbling about?" Prickly added.

William grinned and he pulled out a remote control. "Lemon Brook Junior High will be the ruler of all schools." He then pressed a button on the remote control which created a force-field which then trapped the three other school principals.

"And I, Nicholas Nikonov, will become the supreme ruler of the _Earth_ in the name of The Desert Wolf, who I am the distant nephew of!" Nicholas grinned darkly as he removed his baseball cap, being rather dark, cruel, and menacing as the wind blew around with the full moon rising in the darkened sky. "And no one **SHALL BE ABLE TO STOP ME!** "

"Arnold was right!" Otto gasped. "Something bad was going to happen!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Sam cried out.

"I can't believe I didn't even see this coming." Raven commented as she was a psychic.

* * *

Cindy gasped and panted as she tried to bike over back to the tournament field. Drell soon reappeared with his spell book.

"Hey, thanks for saving me." Cindy glared.

"Don't mention it, I had to rush back and get this spell book from Enchantra so we can both save the world from the werecoyotes." Drell told her, showing her very big book. "But... I twisted my ankle, and I can't run there, can you bike me there?"

Cindy groaned and soon peddled even harder, looking out of breath and scared.

* * *

Nicholas grinned as his eyes turned yellow and he started to howl really loud. The clouds then turned into The Coyote God as his eyes turned yellow and gave the power to Nicolas, Day, and Alex.

"This is really intense..." Lil frowned to Mike. "Can werewolves even solve this problem?"

"Yes, but only Jo, Sky, and me because Moro gave us some of her powers," Mike replied. "Listen, I want you to help the others."

"But I'm not leaving without you." Lil frowned.

"Lil, I know you're scared, but I need you to look after the others until we get back." Mike told her girlfriend.

"What if you don't make it?" Lil frowned.

"Then you were the best girlfriend I've ever had." Mike told her.

Lil soon had tears in her eyes.

"Mike!" Will called out as she came to her cousin. "What's going on?"

"Something that I should've taken care of a long time ago." Mike replied.

"Well, let me and The Guardians help you." Will said.

"No, it's my responsibility; I need to take care of this, tell Jen and Jamie that I love them." Mike told her.

"MIKE!" Will and Lil cried out, but it was too late.

Nicholas's laugh grew louder, darker, and scarier.

"Mike..." Lil whispered in heartbreak. "I-I... I can't believe she's gonna risk her life like this..."

"She's going to get herself killed!" Will added.

Jo and Sky looked at Mike who gestured for them to follow her.

"If anyone can hear me, please, don't let Mike die." Lil prayed.

* * *

"Hm... I'm quite hungry..." Nicholas smirked. "Bring me my leftovers."

Alex saluted and went to the abandoned well. She then pulled on the ropes and grabbed the filled bag before going back to Nicholas.

"Excellent..." Nicholas grinned. "Say good night, you plucky little... **WHAT?!** "

The bag was opened up to show a baby doll in the place of Cindy.

"Looks like you've been duped." Mike's voice said.

The three werecoyotes looked up and saw the three tomboy werewolves.

"You did this, didn't you?" Nicholas snarled. "You just can't accept that The Desert Wolf will rise... I mean, coyotes are much better than wolves."

"You're wrong because we're a lot stronger than the last time you saw us, because we've had some assistance from The Wolf God." Mike sneered.

"Then show me what you have learned." Nicholas glared.

"I would love to." Mike glared back.

"Raven, can you see any chance of them getting out of this?" Gus nervously asked the teenage psychic.

"Hmm... There's a 50:50 chance that they can." Raven replied.

"Oh, good, that's a relief." Gus sighed.

"50:50 chance?" Penny asked. "Are you having like two visions?"

"In a way, yes," Raven replied. "On one hand, Mike, Jo, and Sky will be able to defeat Nicholas, Alex, and Day and we may never have to worry about or see them again... But... Remember, this is a half and half chance, so even I don't know how this'll turn out... Oh, snap!" she then yelped in nervousness for the werewolves of Cartoon Network School.

"What?!" Spinelli asked. "SPILL IT, PSYCHIC GIRL, **WHAT IS IT?!** "

"Well, like I said, 50:50 shot..." Raven cringed nervously. "If Mike, Jo, and Sky lose, they'll be destroyed, and we'll all be enslaved until the end of time, forced to worship the coyotes like a cruel and heartless dictatorship."

"Come on, you guys, we can't let those coyotes win!" Sticky told the others.

"Everyone is counting on you guys!" Hay Lin added.

"I don't think they can hear y'all." Raven said.

* * *

Jade glared until she faced who came up to her.

"Hey, Jade!" Annabelle glared. "Long time no see... How's yer gramps Tex doin' by bein' held back in the fourth grade for 20 years? My parents say Aunt Sue's asked 'bout him."

"None of yer business." Jade narrowed her eyes as she cracked her knuckles.

"I heard ya got yourself a boyfriend," Annabelle smirked. "And he shall belong to me~"

"Sorry, but he's not on the market for anyone else, especially from the great-niece of the girl who rode a catfish and ended up on the moon~" Jade smirked to Annabelle.

Annabelle growled and tackles the redheaded cowgirl, and they were soon rolling around, punching each other.

* * *

"Hee-YAH!" Ed soon chopped at Double D.

"Owch!" Double D yelped. "Ed, it's me!"

"Oops, sorry..." Ed said before kicking Eddy.

"OW!" Eddy glared. "Lumpy, it's me!"

"Oops, sorry..." Ed said to him.

Teddy then hit Theodore.

"Ow, Boss, it's me!" Theodore cried out.

"Oops, sorry." Teddy told him.

"Wait a second, this isn't working you guys," Eddy said. "Let's just fight our counterparts!"

"Okay." Double D, Ed, and the Teds replied.

"Okay, get ready, set, go!" Eddy signaled.

Everyone then began to attack their counterparts.

* * *

"Looks like the lassie ran away like a big cry baby." Clover smirked.

"Looking for **_ME?!_** " Justine's voice called.

Clover turned around and saw her counterpart and she looked beyond pissed. "Oh, hello~" she then smirked.

Justine crossed her arms darkly.

"Aw, still bad about our little knickers shot?" Clover teased.

"Think that's funny, don't you?" Justine glared.

"Aye, and the whole world saw it." Clover nodded.

Justine soon tackled Clover down to the ground without another word.

"Clover, I'm comin'!" Cliff called out, but then someone tapped his shoulder which made him turn around.

Justin then punched him in the face which made him fly to the benches.

"Me face!" Cliff cried out. "Me beautiful face!"

"Serves you right." Justin glared.

* * *

Trent brought out his guitar as Trevor came toward him and Trent soon played his guitar to make sound wave. Brianna was then using martial arts against Brooklyn which she taught Daphne. Ashlyn grinned as she changed into her gargoyle form against Brittany. Brittany simply screamed and ran away.

"Fraidy cat, much?" Ashlyn scoffed before feeling proud of her gargoyle heritage. "Thanks, Goliath."

Duncan and Abby were beating the crap out of Derek and Andi. Derek was slowly crawling away, but Duncan pulled him back.

"Please, have mercy on us!" Andi begged.

"No." Abby said before continuing anyway.

"You don't understand!" Derek begged.

"What don't we understand?" Duncan huffed. "That you're pure evil?"

"Please, mercy!" Andi pleaded.

"Yeah, right, like with Meg, you didn't give her any mercy!" Abby glared before she morphed into a wolf and tackled Andi as she looked like she was ready to attack. "Or Officer Danners?! Your coyote friends killed him, **SO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** "

Andi just yelled out.

"Give it to her, Sis!" Duncan said while he handled Derek.

Abby then roared and chased after Andi.

* * *

"Who's the dumb one now?" Dee Dee smirked after she had frozen Kiki.

* * *

Cindy panted heavily while pedaling and soon passed out in the middle of the ground.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Drell called out. "I have a spell book, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Everyone soon turned to see the warlock.

"Also, I have a way to stop these werecoyotes..." Drell smirked. "Not to much that Cindy here was kind enough to bike me over here. Say, where's Mike, Jo, and Sky? I gotta tell 'em."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Are ya ready to die, puppies?" Nicholas glared.

"You're just wannabe wolves, you call yourselves 'The Desert Wolves' anyway." Mike glared, mocking the species of coyotes.

"You dare to disrespect our god?!" Alex glared back.

"Yeah, I do!" Jo replied.

"Blasphemy, and a plague on both your houses," Nicholas glared. "A PLAGUE ON **ALL YOUR HOUSES!** Day? Alex? Take care of 'em."

"Sky? Jo? Take care of them," Mike said. "I'll handle Nicholas."

And with the counterparts split up to fight their opposing counterparts.

"You think this is a _**GAME?!**_ " Nicholas scowled at Mike. "You think we've been playing for our schools?! No, this was all part of my scheme to come out on top like my beloved Desert Wolf Corrine who I've idolized since I was a mindless pup! Pretty soon, you _all will_ perish, no one will ever save the day again, AND I WILL BE A GOD!"

" _You_ , a _god_?" Mike glared. "You'll never be a god, the way I see it!"

"We'll just see about that... Michelene Mazinsky..." Nicholas said before smirking.

"You know who I am...?" Mike asked with slightly widened eyes.

"Of course, Corrine has told me all about you and your pathetic family," Nicholas smirked. "I was raised to rise up against you as a rival for werecoyotes to come out on top while you mangy wolves were obsessed with those just as stupid weredogs. It was even my very mother who sent out to tell a colleague of hers to murder a certain family, but only managed to ax the lawfully wedded husband and wife."

" **YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SENT HIM TO KILL MY MOM AND DAD?!** " Mike asked out of pure rage.

"Yeah, too bad their only three children survived out of dumb luck." Nicholas replied.

Mike growled and tried to pounce on Nicholas.

Nicholas smirked and moved out of the way. "You know, our families have a rich history~," he then mocked his good counterpart. "Let me take you back in time to the year 1875... To Victoria, London... Our family members were close friends of two other families: The Phantomhives and the Trancys. The Phanthomhives, Ciel specifically, along with your great-great grandaunt, Jiselle Mazinsky grew up together, almost like siblings... They were accompanied by a demon butler... Sebastian Michaelis, but my great-great grandfather, Norman Nikhlovski, an orphaned immigrant from Russia to be adopted by the Trancy family, with Alois, and their demon butler Claude Faustus. Claude taught the ways of demon blood, quick thinking, and spider demon instincts to my ancestor, while yours was taught by a second-rate demon butler, who should be ashamed to consider himself a demon, and allow Claude to eat the soul of Ciel."

"So, what are you saying?" Mike asked.

"You and I have our own demon blood inside of us." Nicholas taunted.

"I have demon blood, but how?" Mike asked.

"Didn't you listen to me? I thought you were supposed to be smart..." Nicholas leaned in with a smirk. "Eventually when Alois and Ciel died, Claude and Sebastian raised and trained Norman and Jiselle to compete against each other, and now, you are my prey, and I don't care who gets hurt in the process."

"What about your friends?" Mike asked.

"Friends? HA!" Nicholas scoffed, not knowing that his teammates overheard him. "I don't need friends! I was just using them all because when The Savage Coyotes win against The Howling Wolves, I won't need them, and I don't need anybody! They can all get killed by YOUR friends for all I care!"

"What the Hell did you say, you son of a bitch?!" Andi glared.

"We've meant nothing to you?!" Randy added.

'No, you were just pawns." Nicholas smirked.

"But what about our plan?" Day asked.

"Yeah, what else would you be?" Nicholas scowled at them. "Did you _really_ think we were all gonna be friends after this? Not a chance in Hell, if you thought so, you're as pathetic as the wolves are!"

"Why, you son of a bitch!" Alex snapped and ran towards Nicholas in anger, but he then grabbed her neck and his claws pierced out, slitting both her neck and pierced at her stomach.

"Alex!" Clover gasped.

Alex soon coughed up blood and fell on the ground.

"That was just cold." Mike muttered.

" **YOU GONNA STOP ME, _MICHELENE_?!**" Nicholas glared with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I will!" Mike glared back.

* * *

Jo looked down at her counterpart and she couldn't help but felt sorry for her.

"I-I-I thought he was our friend..." Alex coughed with a tear running down her face.

"It's all right, Alex, he's probably just talking out of anger.." Clover said, a little shakily.

"Clover, is that you, Babe?" Alex weakly asked.

"Yeah, it's me, sweetie, I'm here." Clover soothed.

"And people say I'm mean..." Jo frowned in disgust from Nicholas and sadness for Alex and Clover.

"Jo!" Justine called out.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Jo asked once she saw her girlfriend.

"I was just so worried about you," Justine said before she then looked down to Alex. "Is she...?"

"Not yet, but I don't know how much longer she's got." Jo replied.

* * *

Nicholas and Mike were fighting each other, almost like Scar and Simba on the battle for Pride Rock in The Lion King.

 ** _'It is time...'_ **Moro's voice said in Mike's head.

Mike soon stopped suddenly and knelt down while holding onto her hair.

"You done already?" Nicholas smirked. "Then allow me to FINISH YOU!" He then kicked Mike all the way out of the way.

Mike was pushed back so far and soon fell flat on the ground, she wasn't moving or breathing or anything.

"MIKE!" Lil cried out. " **NO!** "

" **GET UP, MIKE!** " Eddy called.

" **YOU CAN'T GIVE UP, MIKE!** " June added.

" **WE NEED YOU, MIKE!** " Dee Dee cried.

Mike didn't answer. Lil had tears in her eyes, she then knelt down and held Mike in her arms. Mike looked emotionless and nearly dead.

"She was the best person I had ever met... I'll never find anyone else like her..." Lil whimpered as her voice broke before she soon hugged Mike while crying her eyes out. "Mike... Say something... Anything... Just please... Don't say goodbye..."


	9. Chapter 9

**_However, inside of Mike's state of mind..._**

Mike opened her eyes, but she seemed to be reborn as a young wolf and she looked around and was soon in a blank room, but this was actually a good thing about to happen to her. "Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Hello, Mike..." A voice said.

Mike looked over. She soon saw Moro there with her parents. "Mom... Dad..." she whispered.

Miranda and John were briefly materialized so that they could hug Mike, they were so happy and proud.

"Wait... Oh, my God, am I DEAD?!" Mike panicked.

"No, no, Mike, you've succeeded, you've reached the next step that will help you defeat Nicholas." Moro said, gesturing to many screens which was like a clip show of episodes of Mike's many, many, many adventures.

"So, what's the next step then?" Mike asked.

"You've come such a long, long way~" Moro began, but then stopped with a record needle scratch.

"Please, don't sing," Mike begged. "Just tell me."

"Very well," Moro replied. "Mike, it is time... Your mother and I have discussed this on the other side, and we think it's appropriate now."

"Yes, Mike, dear, it is time..." Miranda agreed as she stood beside her husband.

"What is it then?" Mike asked.

"You have reached the next step that'll affect you well into adulthood for the future, my daughter," John smiled proudly. "You're going to be an ultra wolf."

"Ultra wolf?" Mike asked.

"You'll find out by your next birthday, but for now, you're going to be taken into it, you, Skylar, and Mary Josephine too," Miranda smiled. "Moro is going to each give you your blessing, but the only way to become that way and defeat Nicholas once and for all, you need a blast of magic from a powerful witch or warlock, and almost become wolf goddesses yourselves."

"Drell, he's a warlock!" Mike realized. " _He_ can help!...I hope."

"I know he will." Moro nodded.

"Theresa and Blake are speaking to Sky and Jo as we speak..." Miranda told Mike. "Oh, I miss you so much."

"I miss her too..." John frowned. "Watching her reminds me of when we hung out with Candi, Loretta, Kathy, Tony, Samuel, and Matt as kids and we had our own club."

"I miss you guys too," Mike frowned back. "Very much."

"Are you ready then?" Moro asked her.

"I'm ready." Mike confirmed.

"It is time then..." Moro nodded.

Mike started to fade away from her parents. "I met my true love!" she then told them.

"We know." John and Miranda smiled proudly.

"Okay... Bye, Mom and Dad, bye..." Mike said softly.

* * *

 ** _Back on Earth..._**

Lil was still crying as she held Mike's lifeless body in her arms.

"Lil, don't cry..." Mike told her girlfriend at long last. "I'm alive."

"M-Mike...?" Lil asked. "You're alive? But you weren't moving or breathing!"

"I think I was in Limbo..." Mike said.

Sky and Jo soon got up beside Sammy and Justine in the same way.

"Is Drell here?" Mike asked as she looked around for the warlock.

"You rang?" Drell replied as he suddenly came over.

"Drell, what are you doing here?" Justine asked the warlock.

"Moro told me about getting them to the next level." Drell informed.

"Were you on your way over?" Justine asked.

"Well... Yes and no..." Drell admitted. "I had to get some water for my parents back home, but I found Cindy, and she told me everything, so I knew that I had to go back, get the Ultimate Book of Spells, and come back to allow Mike, Jo, and Sky to go to the next level of Ultra Wolf."

"Ultra Wolf?" Justine asked. "What's that?"

"It's the next step to being a werewolf..." Drell replied. "They're gonna need a lot of my magic in order to proceed. I'll still have my abilities, but they need about 80% of it, and I'm willing to give them that... I'll still be the most powerful man in the universe though."

"Oh, my gosh..." Sammy whispered.

Drell opened up his spell book, took a deep breath, and a golden blast shined out of the book which soon hit Mike, Jo, and Sky, and he glowed with them, but they were given bigger and stronger werewolf forms than they had before.

"Whoa!" Mike gasped.

"I feel a whole lot stronger and more powerful." Sky commented.

"Now go save humanity." Drell told them.

Mike, Jo, and Sky nodded and they soon came to confront Nicholas.

* * *

Nicholas was able to beat his friends away, feeling like he didn't need them, then looked over as the three werewolves came for him, looking bigger and stronger than before. "What the-?!" he then glared. "This is different... They're a whole lot bigger and stronger than before..."

"Don't tell me you didn't see that coming." Mike smirked.

"No matter, I can take all of you on." Nicholas glared, though for once in his life, he would be wrong.

A cloud of Moro seemed to be watching over the battle while Mike, Jo, and Sky all ganged up on Nicholas.

* * *

The fight was brutal and intense for anyone watching. Nicholas was able to get a few hits in, but the werewolves were actually stronger than him, and they soon whacked him down into a pit surrounded by fire, making him lose, and he also seemed to be drained of his werecoyote abilities somehow. The other Savage Coyotes looked down, coming to see Nicholas.

"Oh..." Nicholas smiled to them. "My friends..."

"Uh, excuse me, did he say 'friends'?" Alex asked. "I thought he said we were pawns!"

Nicholas now became nervous.

"Yeah... That's what I heard..." August smirked.

"Let's take him down!" Clover proposed.

Kelsey and Leslie smirked as they were cracking their knuckles.

"Uh-oh." Nicholas muttered.

The Savage Coyotes soon all came down to teach Nicholas a long and painful lesson. Nicholas yelled out as they all attacked him and made him pay for the crap he had given them for a while. Eventually, the sky became cloudy and it began to rain, putting out the fire, but Nicholas and the others weren't heard from for a while.

* * *

"Where are Mike, Jo, and Sky?" Reggie asked.

Everyone then heard some very loud, blood-chilling howls.

"What was that?" Cindy asked.

"Look." Arnold pointed out to where Mike, Jo, and Sky were.

"They're alive!" Penny cheered.

"Well, I'll be danged," Raven commented. "They did it."

"Uh... I gotta go..." William said before he soon ran off.

Cindy looked to the man and then tripped him. William yelped and ended up in the pit with the Savage Coyotes. Cindy then took his remote and pushed a button to free the other school principals.

"Thank you, Miss Butler." Skarr said to her.

"But who saved our lives?" Wartz asked.

"Them, sirs." Cindy pointed out.

The principals looked above and saw the three tomboys werewolves. Mike, Jo, and Sky soon stretched together, and they were back to their human forms. Lil, Justine, and Sammy just looked so relieved to see that they were all okay.

"That was so cool," Jo smiled. "I feel really great."

"I know, I've never felt this strong before." Sky added.

The police officers then came to arrest Principal Rossford and the Savage Coyotes. Kelsey and Leslie watched this happen as they weren't involved in the arrests of their principal and fellow students/classmates.

"Next time we meet; I will kill your friends and family." Nicholas promised.

Kelsey and Leslie just glared at him, doing their best to not be scared. The car soon drove off with the people of Lemon Brook Junior High School and everything was back to normal. Mike, Jo, and Sky just looked at The Savage Coyotes.

"We should've killed them when we had the chance." Jo commented.

"At least Nicholas knows that karma's a bitch." Sky muttered.

"I doubt that this will be the last time that we will see them." Mike said.

"Only time will tell..." Sky nodded.

"Sure will." Jo added.

"I can't believe it... This whole tournament was just a ruse for world domination..." Skarr muttered. "I think I need to take a bubble bath..."

"So, who won?" Prickly asked.

"Oh, yes, right, um... In third place are The Fabulous Cheetahs from Disney Academy." Topher announced.

" **WHAT?!** " LaCienega glared.

"In second place are The Howling Wolves from Cartoon Network School." Topher then said.

" ** _SECOND_ PLACE?!**" Jo snapped.

"Calm down, Jo, second place isn't so bad," Dee Dee smiled. "At least we didn't lose!"

"Yeah, I guess..." Jo crossed her arms.

"And in first place, our winners are The Destruction Panthers from Nicktoons High!" Topher concluded.

And of course, this caused the Nicktoons to cheer that they won first place.

"Wow, I can't believe we won, this is amazing." Sam smiled.

"Ahem... Gentlemen?" Wartz smirked to his fellow school principals.

Prickly and Skarr grumbled and handed twenty bucks each to Wartz. Mike rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I think we've all had enough excitement for one night, so I think we should all get going." Topher suggested as Caitlin came up behind him and hugged him.

Everyone agreed and decided to leave since it was a very long night for them.

"I've been thinking," Dee Dee spoke up. "Are we going to become like The Savage Coyotes?"

"Why would you think something like that, Dee?" June asked. "We're nothing like those beasts, they were just corrupted by evil and their own greed on winning!"

"I mean, in the future," Dee Dee said. "What if something like that happens again...?"

"We will never become like them; I promise," Mike replied. "That will never happen again. You guys are my family, and I promise that I will always protect you guys. No matter what."

"So, we're ultra wolves now?" Sky asked Drell.

"Yes, Mike will have to be trained on mastering her new abilities as they'll become more forceful and stronger in Magic Classes, kind of like Sabrina and Cassandra doing Witch Training Lessons in a hidden room in the school that's invisible to mortal eyes." Drell informed.

"Awesome." Mike commented.

"I trust that you three can handle it?" Drell asked them.

"Don't worry, we got this," Jo replied as she leaned against the building, but then accidentally, due to her new strength, the jockette accidentally made the building crash into the stadium. "Oops..." she then smiled nervously.

Drell shook his head and used his magic to fix the stadium.

"Sorry about that." Jo said.

"Amateur..." Drell sighed as he restored the stadium.

"What happened to you guys?" Justine asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but... I was like a wolf... And... I saw my dad..." Jo said to her softly.

"Same here, only I saw my mom." Sky added.

"I saw both of my parents..." Mike said to them.

"That's good, I actually knew that it was time for this." Drell replied.

"You knew about this, and didn't tell us earlier before we almost got killed?!" Jo glared.

"I was busy, okay?!" Drell replied. "I can't solve ALL your problems!"

"It was because of him that my parents were murdered..." Mike said softly as she looked down. "His mother sent Dr. X to kill them..."

"That is unfortunate..." Drell admitted before mumbling. "I wish someone would chase my mother out of town... "

"That's not all, I even have demon blood in my blood..." Mike said.

"I was going to tell you about that when you were older, but I guess now the cat is out of the bag." Drell shrugged.

" **KITTY?!** " Dee Dee looked around.

"Ugh..." Drell groaned and face-palmed before looking to Mike and June. "You two must have a lot of patience to be her friend... Unlike Mee Mee and Lee Lee who just made fun of her sometimes."

"We got used to it." June told him.

"Wait a minute, Mazinsky, you're telling me that you're a demon too?" Jo asked.

"I guess so." Mike shrugged.

"Even if not biologically..." Drell replied. "Jiselle and Sebastian were very close back in those times when Ciel Phantomhive inherited his father's residence due to the sudden death of both Vincent and Rachel."

"Oh, wow," Jo commented. "Well, I guess I'm not the only demon in the group."

"Well, let's go home, you guys," Mike suggested. "It's been a long day for us."

The group then decided to go home as it was a long day for them.


	10. Chapter 10

In the local jail, the cops were unconscious as a familiar figure goes over to a certain cell. "Hello, Nicholas, long time no see."

"Dr. X?!" Nicholas gasped. "It's you, sir!"

"Hello there, children..." Dr. X greeted.

Nicholas soon bowed down like a lowly servant. "Oh, I knew you would come, I've been praying day and night..." he then told the villainous man.

"Rise, my son, I've come to help you escape," Dr. X told him. "And, I've got your powers."

"You do?!" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, The Desert Wolf is giving you the powers you need from _her_." Dr. X replied.

" **GIVE IT!** " Nicholas demanded before smiling nervously. "Your Vileness..."

"Very well, my boy." Dr. X said as he then handed Nicholas a yellow energy ball and put the energy inside the evil counterpart of Mike.

"Ahhh... That feels great..." Nicholas smirked. "It feels so good to be bad!"

Dr. X then stood back as Nicholas pulled and bent the bars with a demented grin.

"Hey, how is that possible?" August asked.

Nicholas grinned as his eyes turned yellow and walked slowly up to his former team. "Make me look like a fool, will you?" he growled at them with a sadistic smirk.

"Uh-oh..." Cliff muttered.

"I tried to warn you all, but you didn't listen... So..." Nicholas said before grinning wickedly and pounced on his teammates.

"W-Wait, Boss, how about you give me and Alex another chance here and forget these losers?" Day suggested.

"Why should I bother when you all tried to beat me up like a piece of STEAK?!" Nicholas scowled.

"Um... I don't know..." August mumbled.

Nicholas grabbed August by her hair and pulled her up close to him. This made the evil counterpart of Juniper Lee whimper nervously.

"You _may_ be descended from Kai Yee, but I can make your life a living hell with or without your evil sorcery..." Nicholas warned. "You want to be part of my revenge plan against Mazinsky and the rest of those Wolves?"

"No, sir." August trembled.

"Wrong answer!" Nicholas glared as he soon punched August in the stomach.

August then groaned and fell to her knees in agony.

"August!" Kiki cried out.

"Now then, who wants to die?" Nicholas glared at the others.

The other Savage Coyotes just looked to be in fright.

"We'll meet again next time, Mike Mazinsky, when you least expect it, and you will regret the day you crossed me..." Nicholas scowled as his eyes glowed yellow with Alex and Day.

The End


End file.
